Extradimension Neptunia V
by extra97
Summary: At the end of the Holy Grail War Hakuno was supposed be deleted, but her desire to live changed her fate. Now in a new world she must continue her journey in the Ultradimension. rated M for White Heart mouth and Iris Heart. (Discontinued!)
1. Prologue: Extra Journey

**So, this is the first Fate/Extra crossover with Hyperdimension Neptunia, and my first story, so if you don't like it please don't kill me**. **Anyway this story was inspired by fatereign rebirth by shirou fujimura and ones and zeroes by blue342, read their story they're way better than mine**

 **Okay hakuno my boy read the disclaimer**.

 **Hakuno: You know I am a female right?**

 **What happens to the guy one?**

 **Hakuno: he had an accident**

 **WHAT!?**

 **Disclaimer: extra97 does not own Fate/Extra,** **Hyperdimension Neptunia** **or anything else**. **They all belong to their respective owner**. **He just owns his oc's if he decides to make one.**

 **HEY DON'T IGNORE ME!**

 **Hakuno: Now enjoy yourself**

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
'' **attack''**

* * *

` **Prologue: Extra Journey**

* * *

 **The core of the Moon Cell, inside the Holy Grail**

Hakuno Kishinami the winner of the Holy Grail War. Now is waiting to be erased by the Moon Cell. Although she won all these fights she still has to die. The irony she killed all these mages just to survive and leave this hell, and yet she threw her life for someone she met seven weeks ago.

The only reason she was not deleted yet, is that the Moon Cell need to record the new data about the real Hakuno Kishinami. After all she wasn't even real she was just a glitch in the system. Even if she found a way out of this hell she has no place to go, no family to return to. All she is her two friend's Rin Tohsaka and Saber.

Rin was the girl she saved after the third battle, and the girl that always helped her even before Hakuno saved her from rani self-destruct bomb. And Saber her beautiful servant that always protects her no matter what happen she was always by her side. Her real name was Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus. Even now she is still by her side hugs her to make her feel safe.

''Saber.'' The NPC said weakly as the Moon Cell begin to erase her body

'' What praetor.'' Came the reply from her servant

''I…..'' She starts to say but immediately bite her lips to stop herself from saying it

'I mustn't say it, there is nothing left for me to do in this world after all my existence was just a mistake.'

"You're wrong." The NPC eyes widened and she spin around to meet saber face to face. ''Your existence wasn't a mistake and …'' Then she kissed her and breaks it after a few second, and then gave her a warm smile. ''You still have me, so all you have to do is just say the words''

''I don't…'' Said Hakuno while crying. ''I don't want to die, there is a lot of thing I want to do and a lot of thing to experience. I didn't won all these fight just to die like this. **I want to live.''**

As if reacting to her words, both her and Saber body begin to glow and then vanish never to return to the hell known as the Moon Cell.

* * *

 **Ultradimension, Planeptune  
3** **rd** **P.O.V**

In the Ultradimension in the middle of the sky our Neptune falling from the sky….. Again ''Welp, I'm falling. Totally falling, you guys…'' Said our second main character. ''But, I mean, this always happens, so I'm used to it. Something like this this won't make me panic.'' And yet she begin to panic. ''Still, I've been falling for a while now. We're reaching uncharted territory with this flight length…''

''Wait! I'm sensing that I might be in danger! That's bad, isn't it? It's super bad…..'' She trailed off as strong light appear out of nowhere blinding her ''Hey, at least let me end my dialog'' And then the light disappear leaving in its place a sleeping teenage girl ''Holy macaroni! Did she came from that light?'' So Neptune did the only thing to do in this situation…. poke the girl face until she wake up.

* * *

 **Hakuno P.O.V**

'What the hell. Something is poking my face' When I opened my eye I found it was a girl with purple hair and weird cloths ''Oh, so you woke up I thought you were died for a second there'' The purple head said to me.

''Um, where am I.'' I asked her

''oh, right we're falling from the sky'' She replied

''Oh, I see… WAIT WHAT!?'' Oh my god I am going to die again.

''don't worry in worst case we will lose our memory'' She said

''Don't worry? Are you insane we are going to **die** and you don't want me to worry? If we hit the ground we will die for sure.''

''Oh come on I'm the main character there is no way I will die from just a fall… unless this is a tragic story'' Okay Hakuno you have two choice either use her to break my fall or use my body to save her. Although there is a chance both of us will die.

''Sigh.. I hate my life'' I embraced her and make her on top of me

* * *

 **Meanwhile on the ground**

''Heeeey, waaait! You walk sooo fast.'' Said a girl with purple messy hair set in braid style.

''You're just slow'' Replied a girl with black hair set in twin tail. ''That's why I said you should stay behind instead of come with me.''

''Aww, but I reeealy wanted to go with you…'' Said the purple head

''Huh?''

''Hey, what're you spacing out for? I'm kind of in a hurry, you know''

''Yeeeah I know but….''

''But what?''

''Ummm, well… I wonder how I should put it…'' She trailed off

''Jeez, you're such a flake. Spit it out already.''

''Um, well, up in the sky…. There's a… Person….'' Said the purple head

''Person? In the sky? You're so hard to get sometimes.''

''Weeell, I think it's more like… Hmm…. the person is falling…?''

''Um, what? We're out in the middle of nowhere, so how and why would someone fall out of the sky?'' Replied the girl with twin tail

''The thing is, Noire…. Well, umm… at this rate, you're uh…''

''I'm…?'' Said the girl that now known as Noire

'' **move move move move move!''** Came a voice from the sky, and two girls fall on Noire knocking her out.

 **CRASH**

Wowee… what a loud crash…!``

''Ouch. That hurt'' Said the NPC or former NPC

''Man, That was scary. That had to have shaved a few years off my life.'' Neptune said

* * *

 **Hakuno P.O.V**

'My butt hurt a lot. Wait I am still alive!? But how' I looked around we're in a forest, and there is another purple haired girl looking directly at us.

''Umm, you can let me now we're on the ground'' I looked down and I was still embracing the girl, and immediately let her go.

'this is awkward.'

''Oooh, there are two of you… are you both… okay…?''

''What's up? Oh, nah, a fall like this is nothing! I'm what you'd call a seasoned Sky-Faller'' Okay this girl is crazy or maybe she hit her head in the fall. Then again she can't hit her head while I hug her.

''What about you… are you okay?''

''Oh, I think I'm ok.'' That strange although we fall from that height I don't feel any sort of pain. Well except my butt of course.

''Umm, are a seasoned Sky-Faller too?''

''Sky-Faller? Is that even a thing''

''Anyway I'm Neptune. Nice to meet you'' Did she just ignore me.

''Oh, oh, I wanna introduce myself too…. I'm plutia. It's nice to meet you…'' Plutia said and then both of them looked at me. What is there something on my face…. OH right my name

''Umm, my name is Hakuno Kishinami. It's nice to meet you both…. I guess'' Ok this is awkward.

''You have strange name.'' Neptune said

''Hey! My name is normal. You're the one with strange name not me. Are you even listening to me.''

''I will just call you Haku.'' She is not listening, and aren't Haku a guy name. ''And I will call you plutie.''

''Okay… In that case, let me give you a nickname, too. Hmmmm … I like Neppy!'' How can they get along so well when they just met?

''I think I will call both of you by your names. Anyway do you know where are we'' Seriously where am I? Seconds ago I was in the Moon Cell with….. Saber

''OH NO. Don't tell me she still there.'' I immediately stand looking for her, but there was no one other than the four of us….. Wait four?.

''Um, what wrong? You're pale like you have seen a ghost or something.'' Neptune said. I just pointed with my hand at what beneath her.

''OH, no we killed the girl. I am too young to go to prison'' I said while panicking

''I am not dead you moron. Now get away from me'' Screamed the girl with black hair. Wait if she was alive why didn't she talk before?

''Holy seat cushions! Someone's sprouting out of the earth! Are the mole people making their move!?''

''Are you dumb there is nothing such as mole people….. Oh anyway I don't have time for this have to find…Sa…ber'' What the? My body is so hot, and I feel like my head going is to explode

''he…ku….are…..kay'' But why I was okay three second ago. Is the Moon Cell still trying to kill me? It's hurt a lot.

''hol…sel…..ther'' I can't take it anymore. With that everything fade to black

* * *

 **Unknown place  
3** **rd** **P.O.V**

In this unknown place as the title say, we find a single teenage girl with white hair, and brown eyes, she wear Tsukumihara Academy uniform. She was surrounded by a lot of corpses. Her eye were empty from any kind of emotions.

'' Saber can you feel that?'' She asked but there was no one around her to answer her question. ''I see, so another had come '' Suddenly a sadistic smile appear on her face.  
''I wonder how long will it take to break them this time, how long will it take to make them beg for mercy. I hope this time they will be a female so I can play with the a little before I kill them. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.'' Okay that was fucked up.

* * *

 **So how was the prologue good, bad or pretty bad. For me I think it was bad.  
Anyway if you like it leave a review, and please no flame.  
Oh, and can anyone guess who is the girl at the end.**


	2. Chapter 1: Extra Introduction

**Hello everyone! Welcome to the second chapter of Extradimension Neptunia. And thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

``Talking``  
 **``attack``**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Extra Introduction**

* * *

 **Tsukumihara Academy?  
Hakuno P.O.V**

I opened my eyes and stared at the white ground… How did I come back here? I thought escaped this hell. I begin to look around…it seems that I am in the first floor, but this is strange normally there is some NPC around here.

''Hello, anybody in there Saber, Sakura, Father Kotomine… Actually forget it I prefer being alone over being with you'' Okay that's creepy why there is nobody in here and where is saber. I hope she is alive, I don't know what I would do without her.

Okay Hakuno calm down, if I look around the school sure I will find someone. I mean it's not like the Moon Cell will erase all the NPC after the war.

….

''Oh My God! There is nobody in here. What should I do? I don't want stay here alone for the rest of my virtual life.''

'' _Praetor…_ ''

''That's Saber voice. It came from the second floor'' Without even thinking I run to the second floor. Please be there. ''Where is she? I am sure her voice came from here.''

'' _Praetor_ …''

''My room!? Of course, why didn't I checked there before?'' I ran to the room and used my room password to open the door. When the door opened I found her there on her 'Throne' a warm smile on her face.

''Saber… '' I immediately ran and hugged her. '' I thought I will never see you again.''

''Praetor, it was only thirty minutes.'' She said

''Really, I thought I was falling for days….. '' I trailed off thinking about that long fall. ''Anyway, why did I came back here?'' If that whole falling thing was a joke from .PH, then I swear to god I will destroy it with my own hands. I mean that fall was really scary, and that girl was so strange, good thing that I don't need to deal with her again… right. (You wish)

''Praetor we are not in the Moon Cell anymore.'' She replied

''What do you mean we are not? This place looks exactly the same as Tsukumihara Academy in the Moon Cell.'' I am confused

''Emu, we are inside your mind or to be more specific we are inside your inner world'' WAIT WHAT!?

''Okay, but if this is my inner world then why does it look like this. '' I asked her.

''Well, you spent your whole life in that place what did you expect''

''Then what about you? Why are you here'' I am not going to like that am i?

''Oh, that. Well, you see the Holy Grail was going to grant your wish, but you can't live in our dimension because the .PH will keep trying to erase you so…'' She trailed off

''So it teleport us to another dimension out of the Moon Cell reach. I understood that, but that doesn't explain why you're in my inner world''

''That's because even the Holy Grail has its limits, it wasn't able to teleport us both completely, so it gave us the same body.'' Sadness filled my heart when I heard that. That not what I wanted, all I wanted is to live normally together with saber.

''Emm, Praetor…..''

''What?''

''Not that I hate it, but could you….'' She trailed off. Oh I just noticed that I am still hugging her, immediately my face turn as red as tomato. Suddenly a smirk appears on Saber face.

''Why are you smiling like that?'' I asked her.

''Nothing, it's just strange how you are blushing right now, but you didn't when we kissed back then.'' If that possible my face turns redder than before.

''I-It's deferent. Back then I was…. Ugh, forget it. Now not the time for discussing that. We must find a way to solve this problem.'' I said still blushing.

…

''Saber, do you think that my other wish was granted?'' I asked in worry. What if the Moon Cell only granted one of them? I hope Rin is okay.

''I don't know, I was with you inside the Moon Cell Core.''

''Jeez, at least pretend that you care.'' I said while pouting. ''Anyway, we should…. What the!?..'' Suddenly everything begin to fade.

''Saber what's happening?''

''Don't worry, you're just waking up.''

''But we just…'' I wasn't able to continue my sentence.

''Remember, I will always protect you.'' She said with smile before everything fade away.

* * *

 **Planeptune Basilicom  
Hakuno P.O.V**

I wake up and felt myself on something soft. Where am I? I opened my eyes to find myself on bed. That's strange I am sure I was in a forest or something like that. I just noticed that there some people arguing in other room. I immediately sit up and went to the door, and open it to find three girls, the two purple heads I met before plutia and… Nep-something anyway, Nep (I will call her that until I remember her name) was talking about something. I tried to hear what they are saying but Nep suddenly yelled.

''Nooooo! She's a clone! This noire is totally fake!'' Ouch my poor ears.

''Wh-What! That's pretty offensive, you know'' The black haired girl said.

''Oh, woooow… I had no idea you wear clone this whole time, Noire''

''I'M NOT A CLONE! You…''

''STOP YELLING! Seriously, I am going to turn deaf at this rate...'' I said

''Finally, you woke up. I thought you were in a coma.'' Noire said. She is talking like Rin. Maybe she is this dimension Rin or just another black haired tsundere.

''Why? You are talking like I was sleeping for days.''

''Well it was eight hours actually.'' That's strange, I'm pretty sure I only spent one hour with saber maybe a bit more but defiantly not eight hours.

''Sigh… I see. So, where am I exactly?'' Because I am pretty sure you didn't answer my question last time.

''Well, first I will introduce myself…'' But I already know your name. ''My name is Noire. As for your question, we are in the Basilicom of Planeptune'' Basilicom? Planeptune?... Planeptune…. Pla Neptune. Oh right that was her name. Okay so Planeptune is the name of this city or country. Anyway, what does basilicom means?

''Umm, what is basilicom?...'' I asked sheepishly.

''Oh, oh, I know that. It is the place where the CPU lives, right?'' Plutia answered. Apparently they put their CPU's in a house. Then again I am in a completely different dimension maybe it has different meaning hear. Well they seem willing to give me information so I have to know as much as I can.

''Umm, when you say CPU you don't mean the one in pc's, right''

''What!? No of course not.'' Jeez, you don't have to yells I am right beside you. ''CPU means Console Patron Unit''

''Console what?''

''Basically a goddess, like me.'' Neptune said. Wait a second she is a goddess!? So she is that Neptune from roman mythology, but he is supposed to be a man not a fourteen years old girl. Then again both Nero and El Draque was a female's.

''For the last time you are not a CPU, and you I don't believe you don't know what a CPU is. Were you living in a cave or something'' So she is not a goddess?

''Seriously you don't need to be That harsh, I was just asking.''

''Are you three arguing? Heeeey, no fighting…''Plutia said

''Not like I want to or anything! It's just these two girls, one is clueless and the other is just so…ugh!''

''Hey, who are calling clueless'' I said while pouting

''Don't worry Haku! We just gotta blast the pseudo-skin off this robot clone! Proton cannon, FIRE''

''WAIT! She is a clone!?...'' Wait she called me Haku again. ''Don't call me Haku, would you like it if I called you nappa'' Wait, who is nappa?

''Hey, if you two don't stop with this clone nonsense, I will get pissed'' Suddenly a shiver run down my spine.

''You three are arguing… I don't like that… If you don't start playing nice, I might get angry…'' Plutia said in anger

''M-My spine just froze!''

''That's feeling it's the same as meltlilith'' Please Plutia don't turn into sadistic loli. Now I think about it there is that strange feeling coming from her.

''Oh, crap! W-We won't fight, okay? We won't… so calm down, please. Hurry up you two and apologize!''

''Uh, I'm sorry.'' I said. How rude she didn't even apologized.

''Y-Yeah. We're… uh, sorry.''

''Oh, okay. Hehehe… that's much better…''

''Wh-What was that cold feeling? And not cold like cute penguins. More like murderous penguins.''

''I just hope she is not this dimension Sakura.'' I said quietly.

''What did you say?'' noire asked me

''nothing!'' I said. Then she eyed me suspiciously. She must have a trust issues or maybe I'm just suspicious… yeah it's the second one.

''Sigh… Look, I don't know who you two are or what the nonsense is that you spew…'' Hey! She is the one who spew nonsense not me! ''… But don't upset Plutia if you value your life'' Okay I am scared now.

''Oh, really? I don't get it, but that sounds like a good advice.''

''I agree with you.''

''Oh, yeah, Neppy, Haku, you hit your heads and now both of you are confused, right?'' Plutia said

'' First I didn't hit my head the only thing that received damage was my butt and it still hurt a bit, second she can't hit her head while I was hugging her, and third DON'T CALL ME HAKU''

'' See, I told you I didn't hit my head''

''Well, until you two feel better, stay here. I'll take gooood care of you both…'' Plutia replied, is she even listening to what we just said?

''What? No, no. I mean, thanks, but were you listening to the word my mouth was wheezing?''

''You can't be serious, Plutia. You'll let some weird girls you don't even know stay here?'' Noire said

''I'm aaaalways serious… we all knows that a CPU helps those in need, don't we?'' Well, I didn't know about that. Wait did she just said…

''Ahhh! You're a CPU!?''

''Yes, she is the CPU of Planeptune.'' Well that explain that weird feeling. ''Anyway, Plutia you can't let them stay. What if they are underlings for the Seven Sages? That'd spell major trouble.''

''The Seven Sages? What are they? Do they come in dark chocolate?'' Maybe they are some kind of terrorists.

''Don't worry! Neppy and Haku are not bad''

''I guess. The odds are really low for them to employ someone THIS empty-headed…'' Noire said while looking at Neptune. Then she turned to me and said ''But you're very suspicious.''

''Hey, what is that supposed to mean!?''

''That's mean I don't trust you'' Maybe she really have a trust issues after all.

''Sigh… Whatever.'' I'm really tired of all of this.

''Aw come on, what're the chocolate sage things? Tell me, tell me!''

''Pipe down. I'm not obligated to tell you anything''

''Boo! Why're you being such a mean bean machine.'' Oh no, that's feeling. It's the same from before, Plutia is getting angry. I should warn them… or maybe I should wait and see what happens… no, I mustn't risk my life. I must warn them.

''Emm, guys…'' I tried to warn them but they just ignored me.

''What!? Don't call me that!''

''…Are you two going to fight after all…?'' Well, I tried to warn them.

''N-Nope! We have no intention of fighting at all, isn't that right.''

''R-Right! We're friends forever. Lookit how we hug and don't cringe!''

''Ooh, how sweet. Hehehe… I guess I misunderstood.'' Plutia said

''I'll repeat one last time. If you two stay here, do not make plutia angry. Get it.'' Or what? Will she turn into hulk or something?

'' I won't…'' Because obviously I don't want to die yet.

''Y-Yeah…''

''And you, I am watching you.'' She said while looking at me. Why only me? What about Neptune.

…

''Umm, can I ask you a few question? If you don't mind'' I asked Noire. She eyed me suspiciously.

''Sigh… Fine, but make it quick'' She replied.

* * *

 **After answering a lot of questions**

Maybe I shouldn't ask her that much, because she look very annoyed. But I got all the information I need for now. It seems that there are only two nations in this world and every nation is ruled by a goddess AKA CPU. And the easiest way to get money is by working to the guild and killing monsters.

''Sorry about asking you a lot of question, and thanks''

''I don't believe it, you know nothing. I begin to think that you are from another world or something.'' I flinched at that.

''Oh, where did Neptune and plutia go'' I tried to change the subject and looked around the room looking for them. Oh, there they are in front of the TV… playing video games?

''Hey! Don't goof off with her…'' I blocked everything after that and begin to think about my situation. Well, this world isn't that bad, strange yes but not bad. I just hope that the food here is normal. Well, as long as they have candy I don't mind. More importantly I have to find a way to get money, I could always work for that guild Noire talked about, but I need a weapon because I don't think I will survive with my formal wears only. Speaking of which, I wonder if I can use them to increase my strength I mean it works on Saber… oh right, I almost forget I have to find a way to separate us too.

''HEY! Are you listening!?'' I was snapped out of my thought by Noire.

''What!?…'' I said startled

''I said, if you want to eat you have to work. Now come with me.'' She said. What am I? Your slave?

''oh, fine lets go…'' this is going to be a very long day…

* * *

 **Somewhere near Planeptune Basilicom  
3** **rd** **P.O.V**

Here we find the same mysterious girl form last chapter spying on our heroine with a binocular and eating some candy ''I wonder if I should visit her now….. You are right saber.'' She said as if she was talking to someone, but there was no one nearby ''I should wait until she get stronger. After all, it won't be fun if she dies fast. I waited for years; waiting a little longer won't hurt hehehehe….''

* * *

 **And this was the second chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **What? Why are you looking at me like that?**

 **Hakuno: why is Saber inside of me?**

 **Oh! You see when two people love each other so much, they…**

 **Hakuno: NO! I mean is she inside of my head.**

 **Well, it will be funny**

 **Hakuno: I am going to KILL YOU!**

 **Whatever. See you next time.**


	3. Chapter 2: Extra Explanation

**Well, there is nothing to say other than enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

``Talking`` **  
``Attack``**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Extra Explanation**

* * *

 **Planeptune Guild  
Hakuno P.O.V**

''So this is the guild…'' I said in disappointment. I thought it will be different, but it seems normal. Well, at least I won't have to deal with flying talking cats.

''That was fast. Oh, wait… This is where you accept those Quest things, isn't it?'' Neptune said.

''Wow Neppy, you know about that?'' Plutia said.

''Naturally. Before I came here I was doing a whole bunch. I am the CPU of Planeptune, after all!'' Neptune said

''Umm, Neptune. I am pretty sure Noire already proven that you're not a CPU.'' I said.

''You really should stop lying.'' Noire said. Jeez, you don't have to be that harsh.

''No, you stop! It's not all in my head. I'm Planeptune CPU!'' She replied

''It's sad that you have to make Neppy sound like a liar…'' The other purple head said.

''Sigh… I didn't want to go this far because it makes me out to be a nasty person, but…'' Sorry Noire, but you already look like a nasty person. ''Prove it. If you're going to insist that you're telling the truth, then transform''

''Transform!? What do you mean by that?'' I asked in confusion

''Oh right, I didn't explain that. Well, you see the CPU have two form, human form, and HDD form.'' Noire explained.

''Oh, that thing! Yeah! You'd believe for sure if I do that! Oh, noire you should've chirped that song sooner. It completely slipped my mind'' Neptune said.

''Stop delaying and do it.''

''Okay, okay. Don't rush me. Watch closely!'' She said. Then she rise her fist and screamed ''Hyaaaaaah''

…

''Umm… Nothing happened…'' I said

''Huh? What-What-What!?''

''You don't wanna transform?'' Plutia asked

''It's more like, she can't transform.'' I replied.

''just as I expected.'' Noire said

''Why are you so proud of that?'' I asked her. I feel bad for Neptune.

''W-Well, I'm kinda klutzy, so my transformation pose must've been wrong. One more time!'' Neptune said and begin using different poses and yelling. ''Hah! Hiyah! Equip! Shine! FUSIOOOON! ''

''Yeah, all right, we get it. Just admit you lied and apologize''

''I'm not lying! Why are you so mean?! Why don't you transform then?!''

''I can't. I'm not a CPU.''

''What about plutia?...'' I asked her '' I mean you said she is Planeptune CPU. So, why don't she transform?''

''That's right! Plutie can you do the thing with changing?'' Neptune asked

''Shut up, you two!''

''Oooh, sure. I can transform…'' Plutia replied

''Really? You haven't shown us yet.''

''Boo! Don't be a meanie… fiiine, I'll transform now!''

''Crap! No, no. let's… let's not do that, okay?'' Noire said in panic.

''Why are you panicking? She is just going to transform…'' I told her

''Yeah, why are you stopping her? Getting all panicky like that sets off my suspicious alarms.'' Neptune said.

''Sigh… Look you two, you must NEVER talk plutia into activating HDD. Do you understand?'' Noire warned us. She looked terrified, but why?

''O-Okay. My bad… I think.''

''Fine… for now.'' I said the last part silently. I am now really curious about her transformation.

''What did you just said?''

''Nothing!'' I am pretty sure something like that happened in the previous chapter.

''Um, I don't really get it, but now I don't have to transform…?''

''Nope, no need to do that! W-We better start working!'' Noire said.

* * *

 **Otori Forest  
Hakuno P.O.V**

Our quest was to kill five Exhausted Jelly (Stupid name for a monster if ask me), and five Sergeant Froggy (Another stupid name). One of them look like a cube of jelly, and the other is a frog wearing a soldier's helmet.

''Do we have to kill them?'' I asked

'' For the last time, yes we have to kill them.'' Noire answered.

''But all of these monster look harmless and kinda cute. Well, except for that monster…'' I said while pointing at a Contracted Angel. ''He seem the kind of monster who trick little girls into becoming a Magical Girls.''

''Sigh… Let's just complete the quest, okay?'' She said.

''Fine…''

''Umm, Haku…'' Don't call me that! ''You don't have a weapon… so how are you gonna fight.'' Said the girl who uses a doll as a weapon. I have already equipped Sword of Repentance, and Dragon Cloak (I still don't know why they are called 'sword' and 'cloak' while they are just a bracelets.)

''Like that…'' I said rising my right hand to one of the attacking frogs and…

'' **Shock(64)** '' Suddenly a ball of electricity shot of my hand and hit the poor frog.

''Wooow… You killed it with one hit…!'' plutia said. I see, the monster here are too weak. I mean even the weakest program in the arena are stronger than them. Then again, this is an E quest which means these are the weakest monsters in here.

''Sigh… Let's just complete this quest and return.'' I said

* * *

 **Later in the Guild**

After completing the quest we returned to the guild to report the quest.

''A hard day's is at an end. Good job out there, you three…'' Noire praised us. It always feels good when a tsundere praise you.

''Hooray for working hard…!'' Plutia said happily while jumping.

''…And Hakuno.'' Noire said while. What now?

''Y-Yes.'' Please don't yell at me again.

''You need a weapon, because if you continue wasting your energy like that you'll get yourself killed.'' Noire said.

''Understood…'' I replied

''The back of my mind is saying that isn't really a CPU-worthy work. Doing odd jobs, increasing shares…'' Neptune said.

''She has a point. I mean, shouldn't CPU do more serious jobs.'' I said agreeing with Neptune.

''True, most ordinary citizens take on quest to make a bit of money.'' Noire replied

''I dunno how to do any kind work except for this, soooo…''

''That's okay. You're still new to this whole CPU thing.''

''Wait, what do you mean by new? Wasn't she born a CPU?'' I asked.

''What? Of course not! Ugh… I was supposed to become a CPU myself, but…'' She trailed off. ''You'll see. Someday, I'll become the CPU of my own nation, and one won't even hold a candle to it.'' That's look on her face, she remind me of Rin. Maybe I just feel homesick.

''Hooray…! Go for it, noire!'' Plutia said. I don't think she get the point.

''You should at least say that you won't lose to me, your greatest rival, or there's no competition. Which remind me… we haven't seen her today.''

''Who?...'' I asked

''She had to go do some shopping…'' I am being ignored again.

''Whoa, hey! Too much subject jumping! So like, you turn into a CPU? Isn't it bad if anybody can become a one…?'' Good point, if a CPU is something anyone can become, then why there is only two CPU's?

''It's not easy, so it's not a problem. Seriously, what's wrong with you? This is basic, common knowledge.'' Noire said. Oh great I am in a dimension where they teach their kids how to turn into gods in school.

''It's not MY common knowledge! Me Nep Jr., and everyone else were born CPU's!'' Neptune said in confusion. I really feel bad for her, but there is nothing I can do for her.

''You were born that way? Wow, that's so neat…''

''I told to stop believing everything this girl say.''

''Man, this is so crazy. It's like I've literally fallen down to a different world.'' That's it… What if Neptune came from another dimension, like me? That will explain why she was falling. Does that mean Neptune was telling the truth? And if she was, why can't she turn HDD? Maybe she lost her power because of traveling to another dimension?

''Whatever. It's annoying, but I'll explain it to you.'' Noire said

''Explain what?'' I asked. Was I thinking for too long?

''You were spacing out again…'' Noire said in anger.

''Sorry…''

''Sigh… whatever. I was going explain how to become a CPU, so listen closely…''

''Okay…''

''First, you need a CPU Memory, which is found inside of a memory core.'' She said.

''Oh, like class change item! Kinda boring names, though. Are they rare drops?''

''Beyond rare. Legendary.''

''Could you two stop talking like we are inside a game.'' I told them

''Only a few memory cores exist, and they only produce CPU Memories ounce every couple of centuries.'' Noire said completely ignoring my comment. That's it; if someone ignored me again I'll hit him very hard that he will lose his memory.

''Centuries? Pretty balls for a respawn time. Only MMO shut-ins who camp for weeks can get it!'' Neptune said

''If you really want one, I guess you could camp for it, like you said. But competition is kind of light.''

''That doesn't make sense…'' I said

''What do you mean…?'' Neptune asked me

''Well, I don't think people will stop looking for the CPU Memory just because its super rare, After all who wouldn't want to become a god.'' I explained.

''Oh, that's because not everyone can become a CPU. Only people born with certain qualities are eligible, so if someone lacking those tries…''She trailed off.

''Yeah, yeah? If they try…?''

''I mean, it's an old fairy tale, but I was told that they would turn into a hideous monster.''

''Sounds terrifying…''

''And risky…'' But still even if it's that risky. I don't see why people would stop looking for it. I mean, in the Holy Grail War there is only one winner and survivor, and yet there was 128 participants who was ready to kill each other, but at the end all of them were erased because of my selfishness… I really should stop spacing out while Noire is talking or she will yell at me again.

''It IS risky, but I think there's some merit to becoming a CPU. First of all, you can go and found your own nation.'' Noire said. Look like she didn't notice that I was spacing out.

''huh? So the CPUs make the nation? Not the other way around?'' Neptune said

''Oh, I know what you mean… did the chicken or the egg hatch first, riiight?''

''Sigh… Noire, can you please continue?''

''Second, you gain divine powers. And with those powers, you protect and guide humanity. If you do a good job, people will have more faith in you, and that increases your powers further.'' Noire continued her explanation.

''See, that jives with what I know about CPUs.''

''That's too much responsibility, if you ask me.''

''For the longest time, there was only one CPU in existence and ruled the only nation around.'' She said something like that before. ''It's still fine for those who believe in her, but many disagree with, and have no faith in, this CPU. Life outside of her nation's borders can be pretty hard to endure.''

''She seem like a tyrant to me.'' I said.

''That's why I want to become a CPU and give those people a new nation for them to believe in.'' She said determination in her eyes.

''I see…'' I said while smiling. Maybe she is really this dimension Rin.

''That's exactly the type of motivation class president noire would have.''

''You're so cool, noire…'' Plutia said.

''But then Plutia beat me to it! And she wasn't even trying to be a CPU!'' Noire said in frustration.

''Awww… I've already apologized for that about one gajillion times.''

''Hmm, I see, I see. I think I get most of at least half of it. Thanks. But if that's how it is here, I guess I don't need to be a CPU. I mean, if I become a CPU, it means that I'd hafta do more work. I'm tired of all the forced labor.'' Neptune said. I begin to think that my theory about her being a CPU from another dimension is wrong. I mean there is no way a goddess will be that lazy… Then again, Plutia is a goddess and she is not much better.

''I must hurry up and become a CPU. It'd kill me if I turn into an old hag while plutia stays young…'' That will be weird.

''Aww, you'll be okay… you'd be a cute old lady, noire…'' Plutia said while smiling.

''I doubt that… '' I told her.

''Yeah, she'd probably wear floral muumuus and lecture 'kid these days'.'' Neptune said and begins to laugh.

''You know by that time you will become an old woman too, right?'' I told her.

''Wait, I'm getting older? I mean, why?''

''What do you mean why? That's how the concept of time works.'' Noire replied to Neptune

''N-No, but I mean, Plutie will always look like that.''

''I'm a CPU now, so I'm always going to look like this…''

''Uh-oh, hold up. So unless I become a CPU here, I'm gonna get old and stuff too, right?'' Neptune said in panic.

''Like noire said, this is how things work…'' I told her

''Neppy, were you born way far away from books and language…'' Either that or she just hasn't aged before. Which support my theory, but there is one problem, how can I tell them? I mean, if I told them, they will discover that I came from another dimension, and then they will want to know how did I came here, and I seriously don't want anyone to know about my past. Sorry Neptune, but you have to figure it out alone.

''That settles it! I'm gonna become a CPU! Again!'' Neptune begins shouting. It seems I was spacing out again ''For the approximate 240 million members of the Nep-Nep fan club I vow to keep my current figure!''

''Oooh, fun… you're going to become a CPU, too…?'' Plutia said and then looked at me. ''…C'mon Haku, don't you want to become a CPU, too…?'' DON'T CALL ME HAKU!

''I don't know. It's too much responsibility…'' I said to her.

''Aww, c'mon…'' don't give me these eyes. I really don't want to become a goddess… but it might actually help me. I mean, I will be able to protect myself and my friend (assuming that I will make any friend here) and maybe it will make it easier to separate us… and I have to keep my look. I mean what if it takes a lot of years to separate us, I will become an old hag and Saber will stay young…

''Maybe I should become a CPU…'' I mumbled. ''Sorry Noire, Neptune, but I have to become a CPU first.''

''Haku, come on! You know the main characters always get priority.'' Neptune said.

''Yeah, I know. That's why I said, I have to become a CPU first.''

''Aww, c'mon. I mean, even if you both become a CPU, you won't be all that popular. Thus, Nep-Nep gets dips.'' She said.

''Whatever! I know I'd be way more popular than you! I'm not giving my item to you.'' Noire said.

''Hehehe… I hope all of us get to become CPUs…'' Plutia said happily

''Sigh… Let's just return.''

* * *

 **And that was the third chapter of Extradimension Neptunia.**

 **Note: all of Hakuno Mystic Codes/Formal Wears will be bracelets.**


	4. Chapter 3: Extra Villain

**Welcome to the fourth or the third after the prologue. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

``Talking``  
 **``Attack``**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Extra Villain**

* * *

 **Planeptune Guild  
Hakuno P.O.V**

After completing some quest we returned to the guild to report it. When we passed the quest board Neptune noticed something on it and stopped to read it. I got near her and looked at the quest she was reading. It was about killing some monsters near Lowee's border. I wonder why she is interested in this quest.

''Hey, hey, hey, Noire.'' She begin shouting at Noire

''What? As quite as ever, I see.'' Said the black head.

''Check out this quest! It's close to Lowee's border.''

''Uh-huh. And?''

''Lowee, I tell ya! Lowee! That means Blanc!'' Neptune said excited for some reason.

''Blanc? Who is that?'' I asked

''Blanc… Well, I guess I recall Lowee's CPU going by that name…'' Noire replied

''So, she is the other CPU.'' I said

''I knew it! Blanc is Lowee's CPU. Yesiree!'' Neptune said happily.

''You look soooo happy, Neppy!''

''Well yeah, we know each other! But then again, she might've been replaced by a clone, too…'' Neptune said. I wonder how long will it take for her to discover that she is in another dimension. Then again, the only reason I know that, was because Saber told me.

''Wow, so you're also friends with Lowee's CPU… Cooool…''

''Okay, I'll go and say hi! Noire's been a huge downer, so maybe Blanc will be better.'' Neptune said and begins running.

''Wait!'' I shouted and quickly grasped her hand.

''Hey! Why did you stop me…?'' She asked.

''… Well, I don't think it's a good idea…'' I replied

''She's right. If someone like you waltzed into Lowee's territory, who knows what awful things would happens to you.'' Noire said.

''Awful things? You don't mean cords and tentacles again, do you? Those things were the worst…'' Neptune said… Wait! Did she just say cords and tentacles?

''Cords and tentacles…?'' Plutia said and for some reason she sounded interested.

''Don't you dare explain those to her! And plutia don't sound so interested! Wait, 'again'? Are you serious?''

''Dang, you respond to a lot of key point in one line! Not too shabby, Noire.'' Said the purple head.

''I really don't enjoy your praise.'' The tsundere replied. ''I have to keep interjecting because you three say the dumbest things!''

''Hey! I didn't even talk!'' I yelled at her

''Dumb things aside, why do you think bad stuff would go down if we went to Lowee?'' Neptune asked.

''Um, well, Lowee is very mysterious and isolated. We're told to stay away, sooo…'' Plutia said.

''Wait, you mean you never met the other CPU…?'' I asked them.

''Yes. It's an isolationist nation. Maybe it became so strict because it was the only nation for a long time.'' That's strange, if she was the only Goddess for a long time, wouldn't she be interested in seeing Plutia. ''It's difficult enough just to leave that place. I can't imagine the red tape required to get in. but I've never heard of any crimes or scandals happening within. One you get in, maybe it's peaceful.''

''Uh-huh. So basically, the Lowee I know and this place are different.'' Pretty much yes. ''Maybe Blanc is extra evil, too. Like, more violent, and she flips out and kill people all the time.''

''I hope she is not…''I mumbled. Because known my luck, I will probably go there.

''I'm personally against the policy where you don't care about others so long as your own nation is safe.'' She said while frowning. ''Yes… I must make my own nation as soon as I possibly can.''

''Do your best, noire…'' Plutia cheered.

''You should try harder, too! You actually have a nation to run!'' Noire scolded her.

''Oopsies. She's scolding me…''

''Anyway, that's how it is up there, so we shouldn't get too close. Plus, there are some other unsavory rumors about Lowee.'' Noire said.

''Rumors…?'' I said while raising an eyebrow.

''This sounds pretty juicy. Feed me some of these rumors.'' Neptune said.

''…It's nothing like that. Besides, they're just rumors, so who know how much is true?'' She replied. ''In a nutshell, rumors say that Lowee and the Seven Sages are colluding behind the scene.''

''Oh, those chocolate things. I think you mentioned them before…'' okay, she said that on purpose.

* * *

 **Unknown place  
3** **rd** **P.O.V**

Meanwhile, thousands of miles away, here in a dark room in the middle of the room there is a big round table surrounded by seven chairs. And there is six people sitting on the chairs.

''Um, hmm… Th-Thank you all so much for coming here today. So, um, well…'' Said a woman with a long blue hair and blue eyes and wears a thin framed glasses and she wear a black business suit. Her name is Rei Ryghts.

''Hey! We can't hear you at all. Can't you speak a bit louder!?'' Shouted a giant orange and green robot. He has two drills on his shoulders and he has six wheels in his legs place. His name is Copypaste.

''Eep! I'm so, so, so sorry.'' Rei said in fear. ''Sh-Sho, I'd like to shtart the Sheven Shages meeting..!''

''Don't talk like a fool.'' Said a woman with a very pale skin, and has a light purple hair. She wears a black and purple one piece that expose a lot of skin, she also wears a black witch hat. Her name is Arfoire.

''She's fumbling all her words, chu. If she thinks that kind of speech is cute at her age… yikes.'' Said a gray mouse with red eyes, he has small wings on his back. On his chest is a red and yellow broken heart design. He has a thin, black tail and black broken heart on the end of his tail. His name is Warechu.

''A-At my age? Oh, dear… I know I'm not exactly the youngest thing around, but…'' Rei replied.

''Okay, enough, cutie pies. It's cruel to tease her about it too much.'' Said another robot, his body is cranberry jello pink in color with several other parts on his shoulders, arms, leg, back, and feet that are in green. His name is Anonydeath.

''Can't we hurry this meeting up? I'm a very busy man with a very busy schedule to keep.'' Yelled the oldest man in the room. He is a middle-aged man that has short gray hair along with thick framed glasses on his face. He wears a navy blue business suit accompanied with a black tie. His name is Mister Badd.

''Who even called this meeting? I came a long way, so if it's about some trivial, someone's dead.'' Arfoire said frustrated.

''U-Um, the one who called today's meeting was… m-me'' Rei said.

''Get outta town! You!?'' Copypaste said out loud.

''EeK! I'm sorry about that. It was impudent of me to call you all here…'' She said in fear.

''Enough. This meeting will drag on if you get spooked by every little comment.'' Mister Badd yelled at her.

''Still, having little Rei give us a call is rare. Something big must have happened.'' Anonydeath said.

''Y-Yes, something has.'' Rei replied. ''I can't confirm the info and I haven't gathered any evidence, but I feel it's highly credible, so…''

''Enough procedural nonsense. Out with it.''

''O-O-Okay! A-Actually, a new CPU has appeared in Planeptune.''

''What? Are you certain of this?'' Arfoire asked her.

''R-Rather, had appeared. Or may have appeared, it seems. Or… so it feels'' She stuttered.

''Speak with certainty! Speak with unbridled passion!'' Copypaste shouted at her.

''Appeared! A new CPU appeared in Planeptune!''

''I can't be asked to believe it just yet, but if true, this is quite a conundrum.'' Mister Badd said.

''Two CPUs in a nation that would topple from a single sneeze? How could I believe this?!''

''S-Say what you'd like, but it's completely true!... maybe.''

''So who's your informant? How'd you get this info, chu?'' The mouse asked her.

''Th-That's… well…''

''Nothing like that has gotten stuck in my web of information…'' Anonydeath said not believing her. ''I hate to say it, but I highly doubt that little Rei here could get information before me.''

''Well, um, that is to say…'' She stuttered again. ''Due to some profound circumstances…''

''I will only warn you once. If you…'' She was cut off by the sound of something or rather someone smashing through the wall and entering the room.

''Hellooo…'' As the smock cleared it's revealed to be the same mysterious girl from before. She was smiling as if what she did was completely normal.

''Hey how many time I told to stop breaking the walls, use the damn door!'' Mister Badd shouted at her.

''Whatever…'' She replied still smiling. Then she looked around the room as if searching for something.

''Don't 'whatever' me, brat…'' He said and then flinched when she glared at him.

''Hey, it seems breaking your arm wasn't enough lesson for you. Maybe I should break both arms this time or should i break your legs.'' She replied while keeping her glare, until she felt a hand or a mechanical hand on her shoulder.

''Now, now, Yami, there is no need for violence.'' Anonydeath told her, but she slaps his hand away.

''Don't touch me, gay robot.'' The now known as Yami said while giving him a cold stare.

''As cold as ever, I see'' He replied, completely ignoring the fact that she called him gay.

''Whatever…'' She said and return to her search. ''Hey, Gay Robot, have you seen my Abnes?''

''Now that you mention it, I haven't seen her…'' He replied.

''Did that noisy little brat decide not to join us today?'' Mister Badd said.

''A-Actually, I let her know about it before this meeting. Then she ran off without hearing the rest of the report, Even though I tried to stop her…'' Rei said nervously while trying to evade looking at Yami.

''Sigh… I guess I can wait for her.'' She said, and then walked to Rei and then set on her lab. And for some reason nobody react to that as if it was normal. ''By the way, I know what you have done.'' She said quietly so that only Rei can hear her. Once Rei heard these word her eyes widened and she turned pale. The only people who noticed that were Arfoire and Anonydeath.

''So, what brings you here? Surely you didn't just come here to see that brat.'' Arfoire said while glaring at her with hatred.

''Oh, thanks for reminding me old hag…''She said while smiling. ''Well, you see I want to ask you a favor, but since my Abnes is not here… I think I will wait.''

''Interesting, it's really rare for you to ask us favor.'' Anonydeath said.

''Well, it's not really a favor, it's more like 'do it or I will slit your throat' thing.'' She said still smiling. ''Anyway, I am starving! So, Rei would mind making us some food?''

''H-Hi…'' She said before standing and running away.

* * *

 **Planeptune Basilicom  
Hakuno P.O.V**

After we returned to the basilicom noire explained to us everything about the Seven Sages.

''Oh, I see. These seven sages are the villains this time around.'' Neptune said. Wow, she just summarized that's long explanation in one sentence.

''…Were you really listening? Are you sure you understand?'' noire asked while frowning.

''No she wasn't listening. And, no she don't understand.'' I answered her questions.

''Hey! I was…!''

''Okay, then paraphrase what I just went over with you.'' Noire said.

''Oh, I'll take this as a challenge! I'll gladly face you, player two!''

''You'll just embarrass yourself…'' I mumbled.

''So! The seven whatevers don't like CPUs ruling the nations and whine a lot and say bad stuff, right?'' She said. Maybe she was listening after all.

''So far, so good.''

''Therefore, I conclude that those folks are the bad guys. ta-da! Flawless victory!'' …No, she wasn't listening.

''You cut out the whole second half! It's not that simple. I knew you stopped paying attention!''

''Aww, okay, you got me.''

''Huh? Neppy gave the wrong answer…?''

''You mean I am the only one who was listening?'' I said. Why I am not surprised?

''Ummmm, that one girl who picks on me is the Seven Sages, right? I don't like her…''

''And you clearly only get about half of the situation, too. Fine. I'll explain again.'' Please don't. ''I might even talk longer this time, so make a sandwich and listen.''

''Aww, really? Can't we like, mash through the boring stuff with the X button?'' Neptune said.

''I'm not very good at mashing… I prefer the skip function, so let's press the square button!''

''That's strange, I always use the triangle button.'' Maybe things are different in this dimension. ''Anyway, I will just space out. I mean I already heard everything.''

''YOU WILL LISTEN TO MY PLOT-ADVANCING LECTURE. GOT IT?'' She said while gritting her teeth.

''Okaaay…'' both of them said.

''But, I've already heard it…''

''I SAID 'GOT IT'.''

''Yes!'' I said startled. Jeez, you don't need to yell at me… Author, can you skip her monologue?

* * *

 **One long explanation later**

''Thanks!''

''What did you just said?'' Noire said.

''Nothing, I was just talking to myself.'' I said sheepishly.

''Sigh… Whatever. Did you get all of that?'' She asked us.

''Uh…''

''Hmm…''

''Ugh, there's a picture of you two next to the definition of 'wasted efforts'…'' She said in frustration. ''Sigh… Just look up the stupid Nepedia entry later.'' Wait, you mean, I could have just read it in the internet… Oh, right, it's called the internep here

''Noire, you're such an ice queen. And your explanations are so roundabout and hard to understand.'' Neptune said.

''Thaaaat's a fact.''

''Well, I wouldn't say it's hard to understand, it's just… boring.'' I said.

''It's easier on our noggins to call them the bad guys. The uh, um,… the Seven Stages.''

''The Seven Stages are baaaaad!'' plutia said.

''I think they are called the Seven Sages.'' I said. Then Noire was about to say something but someone opened the door.

''GA-THUNK!'' The girl said for some reason. She has long sandy-brown hair with teal eyes and bright pink bow on top of her head with skull in the center. She wears a matching bright pink Lolita-style dress accompanied with numerous white frills in layers and a red bow in the center with yet another skull. On her leg are light pink stocking with bright pink ankle high boots with red ribbons in the center. Overall, she looks like a doll. She reminds me of Alice.

''I've found you!'' She shouted. I take it back, she is nothing like Alice.

''Whoa! Who's this broad? Plutie, we have a visitor.'' Neptune said.

''Speak of the tiny devil.''

''It's the meanie…'' Plutia said.

''Wait, you mean, she is one of the Seven Sages!?'' I said. She doesn't seem strong... No Hakuno, don't judge the book by its cover. After all, I almost died against Alice.

''Uh-huh. So you're the one. Hmm. I see. Hmmmm.'' She said while eyeing Neptune from head to toe.

''Wh-What's with this kid? I feel like you're unzipping my vest with your eyeballs, ew… '' Neptune said.

''Wait, she's here for Neptune? In that case, sorry, but I don't feel like dealing with her.''

''Oh, me neither. Sorry, Neppy…''

''What!? You two are gonna leave my party? C'mon, don't do that.'' She said while looking at Plutia and Noire. ''Wait, Haku, you're not going to leave me, too, right?'' sorry Neptune, but after fighting Alice I have gained an A+ puppy dog eyes resistance.

''Sorry, but I really don't want any trouble…'' I told her.

''I guess you appear to be teen, but your body is so underdeveloped… all right, you're a little girl!'' Said the girl who looks like a ten years old child.

''Inconceivable! A girl smaller than me just called me a little girl?''

''And to think they allow such a young and naïve little girl to work as a CPU!'' She said in frustration. ''It's unjust! It's brutish! It violates international law! I'll never forgive Planeptune!''

''What's the deal? Why do I gotta sit and nod while a little girl I don't know makes fun of me?'' Neptune said.

''Did you just call me a little girl? How am I little, huh?'' Well, you look like a little girl, and act like one. ''Only little girls call others names!''

''If that's your killer comeback, you're definitely a little girl. I mean, you said it to me first.'' Okay, they begin to get on my nerves.

''You said it again, augh! That's twice! I'll never forgive for this slight! Grrr!'' She said and begin growling.

''Oh, you wanna challenge me to duel? I won't lose in a cat fight!'' Neptune said, and then she smacked her on the face.

''Okay, that's it…'' I said and begin walking slowly to Neptune.

''Ow! You hit me! I got hit by a stupid little girl!''

''Hehe. You're no match for me. You need about…'' She said until she was cut off by me.

 **Smack!**

''Ouch, what was that for…?'' She asked.

''Don't go around hitting people!'' I yelled at her. That's strange, normally I wouldn't get angry this fast.

''She started it!''

''And I am ending it! And you…'' I begin to but I stopped after I looked at her. She was looking at me and her face was very pale. ''What!? Is there something on my face?'' I asked her, but she didn't reply.

''Haku, I think you killed her!''

''Me!? I didn't even touch her! And I don't think she is…'' I was interrupted by her.

''W-W-Why are y-you here?'' she stuttered.

''What are talking about?'' I asked her while raising an eyebrow.

''Haku… do you know her…?'' Plutia asked.

''Well, this is the first time we met…'' Wait! What if she knows this dimension me? That's would be bad. I mean, she looks terrified. What if I am a serial killer or psychopath in this dimension?

''Wait, her hair is brown and she act differently.'' She mumbled to herself. ''H-Hey! Wh-What is your name?'' She asked me still afraid.

''W-Well, my name is Hakuno Kishinami…'' I said nervously.

''You stuttered…'' she said and begins eyeing me from head to toe like she did to Neptune.

''Now she is undressing me with her eyes.'' I said.

''You look a bit younger…'' She mumbled again, and then sighed in relief. ''Hmph, you thought you can trick me that easy…''

''I'm sure you turned white from fear.''

''Yeah, you almost pissed yourself, haha.'' Neptune said.

''Shut up!'' She yelled in anger. ''Well, I completed my investigation. You're the new CPU here, right?'' she asked Neptune.

''Ooh! Has my awesome reputation reached even this little girl I've never met before!?'' Neptune said. ''I'm flattered, but if I get too famous, my private life will… too much charisma is a curse!''

''She's not a CPU.'' Noire immediately said.

''What?''

''Ugh, Noire! Don't shoot me down so fast. She totally thought I was a CPU…''

''You're not a CPU…? Then how did I lose!?'' She asked. Well, she smacked you on your face, remember?

''Because you're weak.'' Noire bluntly said.

''Maaaaybe because you're weak….''

''Less bark and bite than dogoo.''

''I don't know what's that dogoo is, but it sound like Shinji.''

''Y-Y-You! What is your name?'' She asked Neptune.

''You didn't catch it? Neptune.''

''Neptune…'' She trailed off. ''I won't forget that name! And you too imposter!'' She said before she started to leave.

''Hey! Don't call me imposter!'' I yelled at her.

''Oh, hang on, kid. I think it's rude to adults when you demand a name without giving your own.'' Neptune told her.

''Hmph. Fine. I'll tell you just this once.'' She replied. ''I am the Seven Sages' idol and public relations manager! You may call me… Abnes.'' What's a weird name?

 _ **~Abnes~**_

''Even in this fic she has one!? This is so not fair.'' Neptune said. Well, I didn't got one, and you don't see me complaining.

''I can't wait to talk about this in excruciating details at next Seven Sage meeting!'' She said before leaving.

''And there she goes. If someone like her is one of the leaders of the Seven Sages, maybe they're all pushover?'' Neptune said.

''I doubt all of them are as weak as her. And who know? She might be just act weak for you to let your guard down.'' I told her.

''She is right.'' Noire said to Neptune, but then looked at me. ''But more importantly, she called you an imposter, do you know why?''

''How should I know…'' I shrugged, but she gave me that look again. ''Sigh… Anyway, I am tired, so I am going to sleep…''

* * *

 **That was a bit longer than the previous chapter, although it still short.**

 **Neptune: hey!**

 **What do you want Neptune?**

 **Neptune: I demand an introductory text for me!**

 **Let me think about it, hmm… No!**

 **Neptune: why not, c'mon…**

 **Anyway, see you next time.**


	5. Chapter 4: Extra CPU

**I still have nothing to say.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

''Talking''  
 **''Attack''**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Extra CPU**

* * *

 **Planeptune Basilicom  
Hakuno P.O.V**

''My feet is on fire! I can't walk anymore!'' Neptune said.

''I'm pretty tired too…''

''Gosh, you two are pathetic. This isn't very hard!'' Noire replied in frustration.

''Speak for yourself! My arms are very sore from swinging that sword around! It's looked easier when Saber was fighting.'' I told her. Seriously, I don't believe I am the worst at close combat, even plutia is better than me. Then again, this was my first time using a weapon so maybe I wasn't that bad…

''I dunno about Plutie, and Haku, but my lovely frame wasn't built for hard labor.''

''Don't make such weird excuses! Plutia is the CPU, and you two are just some random moochers!'' She yelled at us. ''You three are in positions where you ought to be working ten times harder than I am.''

''Jeez, you don't need to be that harsh!'' I said.

''Yeah! You're so strict, Noire! Not even Histy has ever been that hard on me!'' She complained.

''Um, who is Histy…?'' I asked timidly.

''I have been wondering that, too…''

''Hmm, how do I explain it…?'' Neptune said and begins to think. ''Histy is the Oracle for my nation. She floats on a book and is real smart, but kinda weird, too… She's always telling me to work. I dunno if she's what we'd call a human, though…''

''Okay , enough. I think I got the gist of it.'' Noire said.

''Really. Then explain, because I didn't understand anything she said…'' I told her.

''It's not that I understood her, but there's someone living here very similar to who you described.'' She said. ''She floats, is smart but a little bit odd, and yells at everyone to get to work.''

''Hmm? Ohhh, that's right… she sounds like Histoire.'' Plutia said.

''I'm glad you finally understand… wait! You said Histoire?'' Neptune replied in surprised. Wait, who is Histoire? I thought we were talking about Histy…

''Could anyone tell me who is that histoire? Because, I am really confused right now…'' I said to them, but we suddenly heard a girl voice coming from the door.

''Plutia! Plutia! Please open the door!'' The girl said. Then plutia walked to the door to open it.

''Her timing couldn't be better.'' Noire said while smiling.

''That voice…! It's way more loli than the one I'm used to, but could that possibly…?'' Neptune said as plutia opened the door to reveal… a fairy…?

She looks like a small girl, and by small I mean very small like one of plutia dolls. She has medium-length blonde hair in two pigtail tied up with teal ribbons with a purple and white headdress on her head she wears what seems to be a purple gown along with designs that have orange coloring with a teal bow at the top. Her leg-wear consists of white stockings and purple shoes with pink circles on the center.

''Welcome home, Histoire.'' Plutia said to the fairy (?) So, she is Histoire. And from the look on Neptune face, she is Histy, too.

''Phew… I finally made it back…'' She said.

''Holy floating gravybouts!'' Neptune said in surprised.

''You took soooo long… where did you go?'' Plutia asked the fairy(?) Seriously, what is she?

''I went shopping at the general store just…''

''Gaah!'' I screamed while clutching my head. That feeling again, it's the same from when I was in the forest. But why? If it was the Moon Cell it would have sent a program to erase me, like the one it sent in the seventh round… Damn it! I feel like my head going to spilt in two! I can't take it anymore!

''Hey…ca…hea…ongrel…'' Was the last thing I heard before I fall unconscious.

 **Thud**

…

* * *

 **Unknown Place  
3** **rd** **P.O.V**

Here in the middle of this nameless forest we see what look like a ten years old girl standing in the center of a magic circle. She has a long wavy golden hair, and strangely her right eye is crimson while her left eye is brown. She wears a gold and white Gothic Lolita dress and golden earrings. And she was chanting some weird words. Suddenly the circle started to glow, and then she takes a deep breath.

'' **HEY! CAN YOU HEAR ME MONGREL!?** '' She shouted. As soon as she said these words the circle stopped glowing. ''Grrr… why can't I communicate with her…?'' She said in frustration.

''I think it has something to do with me…'' Came the voice of another girl, it was Yami. Once the golden haired girl heard Yami voice she turned around and throws a knife at the white haired girl, only for it to go through her head like she was made of jelly. ''…That was rude…''

''What do you want?'' the golden haired girl growled.

''Oh, I just came here to make sure you don't give her spoilers.'' She replied smiling from ear to ear.

''Tch, you're really annoying, sending me this thing rather than coming yourself.'' She said while crossing her arms and frowning. ''What is that thing, anyway?''

''Oh, this is what I call a Dogoo Clone!'' She said in pride.

''…Dogoo… Clone'' the golden girl said with deadpan. ''Sigh… Whatever, if I can't talk to her like that, then I will have to go and stop her myself.''

''I doubt you will be able to, but who knows?'' That was the last thing she said before her body turn into jelly and fell to the ground.

''Tch, Planeptune is really far…'' She said to herself before looking at the sky. ''I hope I can get there before she…'' she trailed off.

* * *

 **Hakuno Inner World  
Hakuno P.O.V**

Ouch, what happened? Oh, right, I passed out. It seems that I am in my inner world again... Come to think of I haven't been here since chapter one. It's as if the author completely forgets about saber existence or something. Well, whatever I have to go and see her.

…

''So, Praetor, do you like this place?'' Saber asked me.

''Sigh… I don't know. I mean, Neptune and the others are kinda nice.'' I replied. ''But this place reminds me a lot of the Moon Cell, heck even the monster here are made of data.''

''Well at least you won't be deleted here…'' She trailed off.

''Speaking of which. Saber, do you know where that headache came from.'' Because I seriously doubt it was the Moon Cell.

''Emu, I think there is someone who is trying communicate with, but something is preventing them.'' She answered.

''Now that you mention it, I think I heard a voice of someone other than Neptune and the others, although it was kinda familiar.'' I said and then my eyes widened in realization. ''Wait! If someone is trying to talk to me telepathically, that means there is someone who knows about me. But, how? The first time it happens was a few minutes after we arrived to this dimension…''

''I don't know…''

''That's might be a problem… I think I should find a CPU Memory very soon. I mean there is a chance that they are an enemy, and they probably can use magic. And I doubt that I could win like that.'' I said.

''Are sure about becoming a Goddess…?'' She asked me in serious tone.

''Of course, after all it might help us with…'' I was cut off when everything begins to fade. ''Grr, why does it always happens in the middle of my dialogue''

…

* * *

 **Planeptune Basilicom  
Hakuno P.O.V**

When I opened my eyes I was on the couch in the Basilicom. Ouch, my head is throbbing. i stood and looked around the room, but there was no one in the room. maybe they go to the guild to do some quest. I suddenly heard the voice of a girl.

''Searching for network… Establishing link… Searching for network…'' It was coming from Histoire or Histy. She was floating on a book, and talking to herself…? Strange, how didn't I notice her? I started to walk toward her.

''Hello…'' I said, but no response. She continues as if I don't exist. When I looked at her face, her eyes were shining.

''Hello…'' I said again while waving my hand in front of her face, still no response. Okay she begins to creep me out. I mean, she acting like a robot… a fairy robot… a fairbot?

''Sigh… Maybe I shouldn't disturb her…'' I mutter to myself. Then I returned to the couch. ''I think I will wait for them.''

* * *

 **Seven Sages HQ  
3** **rd** **P.O.V**

Here in the Seven Sages headquarter, after Abnes return from Planeptune. She immediately begins to lash out at poor Rei.

''Huh? I-is that the truth…?'' Rei said in fear.

''Yeah! She's no CPU, just some stupid little girl. It was a waste of my time.'' Abnes shouted at her.

''I-I'm sorry, but that… that can't be… why…?''

''False information, was it? Well, this time around, I'm kind of happy it was bogus.'' Anonydeath said in his usual tone.

''True. If another CPU really did exist, it would be troublesome in more way than one.'' Mister Badd said.

''What I want to know is how you intend to repay us for going on this wild goose chase! Well!?'' said Copypaste in anger.

''Yikes! Um, I didn't do it on purpose, and I thought it was for the greater good. I didn't intend to…'' She was cut off by Arfoire.

''Your intentions aside, the end result is what it is.''

''I went all the way out there and was made a fool of! Ugh! Just thinking about it makes me mad!''

''I never believe her, chu.''

''Um, oh no… Please forgive me… Please calm yourselves…''Rei said while shaking her hand in front of her.

''Now, now. Little Rei ditzy nature is nothing new. How about we leave it at that?'' Anonydeath said.

''O-Oh, um, about that… 'stupid' little girl. What was she like?'' Rei stuttered out.

''Duh! She was like…'' Abnes started to say, but she was interrupted by the voice of a girl.

''A young girl with short purple hair, and her name is Neptune.'' Once Abnes recognize the voice her face turned pale like a ghost.

''W-Why this Pedophile i-is here.'' She stuttered while pointing at Yami who entered the room through the hole she made in the last chapter, and she was approaching Abnes while smiling.

''Oh, that was very harsh of you…'' She trailed off still smiling. Once she reached Abnes, she lifted her from the chair and hugged her. ''But I will forgive you, since you're my pet.''

''I am not your pet! And let me go!'' She yelled while trying to escape the hug but to no avail.

''Say whatever you want, but I know you like it.'' She said with a sly smile.

''Like hell I am! Now let me go!'' She shouted again, but this time her face was red.

''Anyway…'' she begins to talk before she sat in Abnes chair while still hugging her. ''… Since my Abnes had returned; now I will tell you what you have to do. But first, Abnes, since you have gone to Planeptune that mean you have met someone that look like me there, right?''

''oh! I almost forget about that imposter!'' she growled.

''Then that will make it easier…''

…

After Yami explained everything off screen. Everyone has become angry. Well mostly every one, Anonydeath kept himself calm while Rei is Rei.

''Are you kidding me?'' Copypaste asked in anger.

''Like hell we will let you…''Mister Badd said but immediately stopped once he noticed the dark aura that surrounds Yami body.

''I'm pretty sure that i made it clear before.'' She said with an emotionless voice and face. ''But maybe your small brains didn't understand so I'll say it again 'Do what I said or I'll slit your throats.' **am I clear?** '' everyone nodded in fear expect for Arfoire who just grunted while crossing her arms. ''Good. But Abnes you don't have to worry, you and Rei are my pet and I'll never kill you. After all I want you to see how the story will end. Kyahahahaha.''

''Anyway…'' she said while standing from the chair and letting go of Abnes. ''It's time for me to leave.'' She said the smile returned to her face. Then started to walk away, but she stopped suddenly. ''Oh, one last thing, you can consider this as a reward if you want, but I will give you one advice. Don't underestimate Neptune, because if she is anything like the one I know, then she will bring your downfall.''

* * *

 **Planeptune Basilicom  
Hakuno P.O.V**

It been nearly two hours since I woke up, and they haven't come yet.

''Sigh… I hope nothing bad…'' I trailed off when I heard the sound of Noire.

''That's it for today…'' She said before looking at me. ''So you woke up.''

''Two hours ago… By the way, why didn't you wake me up…?''

''We tried, but it was as if you were…'' she was cut off by Neptune.

''Anyway, boring things aside, you have to hear this Haku.'' she said excited for some reason. ''Well, you see I'm from another dimension…''

…

…

…

''And…?'' I asked her.

''Hey! You supposed to yell 'holy macaroni' or something.'' She said.

''Well, I kinda figure that out in chapter two…'' …Oh shit. I shouldn't have said that.

''Ow, I wanted to surprise you…'' Neptune pouted. It seems that she didn't notice…

''Wait!'' oh crap. ''Not that I believe this nonsenses or anything, but how did you figure that out…?'' She said while narrowing her eyes.

''W-Well…'' I stuttered. ''She fell from the sky in the middle of the forest. And unless some kind of monster throws her in the sky, I don't see another explanation and seeing…''I trailed off.

''Well, I wouldn't be surprised if a monster throw her just because she annoyed him.'' She replied. ''Whatever. I guess we just have to wait until Histoire find a link to the other Histoire… that's if she exists.'' So that's what she is doing.

''But that will take sooo long!'' Plutia said.

''Okay, I'd better get going.'' Noire said and begin to walk to the door.

''oh, me too.'' Plutia said.

''no need. If come along, it'll take me even longer. Just wait here.'' She said before exiting the room.

''Aww…''

''I wonder where she is going.''

''Yeah, she always goes off on her own after we finish working.'' Neptune said.

''Uh-huh… she left me behind…'' Plutia said with a sad voice. That's strange, she didn't even take plutia with her, and she never tells us where she goes… oh, she is searching for a CPU Memory, isn't she?

''Um, Neptune, I think she is looking for a CPU Memory…'' I told her.

''Eeeh… how did you know…?'' Plutia asked but I only shrugged.

''Oh, you mean the CPU class change thing, huh?'' Neptune said.

''Uh-huh. Ever since I become a CPU, Noire goes looking for one eeeach and eeeevery day…'' Plutia exclaimed.

''Every day!? She is one dilly of a diligent girl.'' Neptune replied. ''But that item only respawns every couple of centuries or something right.''

''Hmm… so do you think that Noire will become a CPU?'' I asked plutia. After all there is a chance she will become a monster instead.

''I guess… I'm sure Noire will be able to turn into a CPU…'' She replied while smiling.

''Not fair! She's trying to take one step on top of me or whatever!'' Neptune suddenly yelled. ''I can't sit here knowing this! Let's chase after her!''

''Huh? But Noire said we should patiently wait right here…'' Plutia said, but Neptune had already left.

''Well, I think I will go too…'' I said and then started to run after Neptune.

''Huh? But… aww, wait for me…!'' Plutia said and followed us.

* * *

 **ZECA RUINS NO.1  
Hakuno P.O.V**

After a while of running we were able to catch up with Noire. I just hope she doesn't yell at us.

''I told you not to follow me.'' She said and surprisingly she wasn't angry.

''But, but, but… Neppy and Haku ran off, so I thought I'd run off, too…'' Plutia said.

''No way I'll let you become a CPU on your own. You're one gajillion years too young to pull a fast one on me!'' Neptune declared. What is this feeling? It's like Julius killing intent, but worst. That strange the others don't seem to notice.

''I don't mind the two of you to come along, but plutia walks so slow and wanders…'' I ignored everything they said after that, and begin to look around. There are some monsters far away from us, but nothing other than that. Then were does it come from? And why are they here? Seeing how I am the only one who feels it, they are probably after me.

''-kuno, Hakuno!'' I was snapped out by Noire.

''What!?'' I said startled.

''What are you looking for? The CPU Core is not here.'' She said while frowning.

''Oh! Really? I didn't know.'' I tried to act like I was surprised. I don't want them to worry… and it seems like the killing intent has disappeared.

''Let's go already!'' She said.

''Okay.''

* * *

 **Somewhere else in the Ruins, few seconds ago  
3** **rd** **P.O.V**

Here we see Yami siting on a broken pillar while spying on Hakuno and the others, and for some reason she is eating marshmallows. Her body is surrounded by a dark aura. She kept her aura for a few seconds before it disappear.

''she's kinda cute, when she is afraid…'' she said before looking at her hand, in her hand there is a purple Rhombus looking crystal with the power symbol in the middle of the crystal. ''Too bad Goldie isn't here to see her… you're right, but I wonder how her CPU form will look like.''

* * *

 **ZECA RUINS NO.1  
Hakuno P.O.V**

After slaying a lot of monsters (although they don't like a monsters.) we still didn't reach the CPU Core. And that killing intent didn't appear again; maybe I was just imagining things.

''Hey, are we there yet?'' Neptune said.

''Relax. Just a little farther.''

''Hmm? Hmm… hmmmmm…'' Plutia was deep in thought. Okay, that's new…

''Plutia, what's wrong?'' I asked her.

''Um, well… Were there always so many monsters her?'' She asked.

''Good observation.'' Noire said. ''Their numbers have actually been increasing, especially since you became a CPU.''

''But if there are this many monsters around, we can't have a picnic…'' Plutia said and I sweat dropped.

''I don't think it's a good idea to have a picnic in ruins…'' I told her.

''So are we there now? How about now? …Now?'' She's really annoying sometimes.

''You're so irritating. I said it's a bit farther, didn't i? Look. You can see it from here.'' She said while pointing in front of us... Hey, she is right I can see it.

''Oh, so that's the goal line! Time to active-'' Neptune said but she was interrupted by me.

''Less talk, more action.'' I said and started to run ahead.

''Hey! Wait, this is not fair!'' Neptune said and begins to run after me.

''Hey, I'm first! Stop right there!'' Sorry Noire, Neptune, even if it's for a selfish reason, I need that CPU Memory.

''Hmm, who is that?'' I said and immediately stopped, and then Neptune and Noire pumped into. ''gaaah!'' ounce they pumped into me, then the three of us fell to the ground.

''Hey! Look out! I have a sword in my hand, What if I accidently stabbed myself?'' I yelled at them.

''You're the one who suddenly stopped!'' Neptune retorted.

''Can you two get away from me?'' I yelled at them. And they both stood up. ''Anyway, I think we have a company.'' I said while looking at the reason I stopped. There were two people… Well, it's more like, a rat and an old woman arguing.

''Really? Who'd come all the way out here beside us…?'' Noire asked.

''Well… someone as stupid as us…?'' I said and then tried to hear what they are talking about.

…

''To think we found two off them in one go. This is unprecedented.'' The old woman said. Wow, she shows more skin than Saber.

''You bet, chu. Maybe it's the reward for when an old hag like you does something nice for a change.'' The Rat replied.

''…Rat. If you want that tiny heart to continue beating, you will stop calling me that.'' She said in threatening tone.

''I only speak the truth. Old? Check. Hag? Yeah, check. I should be asking you to stop calling a rat, chu.'' But you're a rat… ''I already have an adorable name, and that is… Warechu.'' I don't think it's adorable, it just another weird name.

''Heh, heh, heh. Don't make me laugh. Using your logic, what so wrong with calling a rat, a rat?''

''Hey, hey, hey! A slick laugh like that is reserved for the mouse world's idol… me!''

…

''A mouse and old lady comedy team? Huh. I feel like I've seen that little rat-thing before.'' Neptune said. I don't think he is a rat, because rats don't have wings… or do they?

''You know them?'' Noire asked her.

''I… think so? My memory is more fuzzy than that rodent.'' Neptune answered. ''I get the same brain-tingle from the old lady, too. Like she's been slapped on my heart's Akashic record.'' Maybe she have met their counterpart in her dimension… wait, did she just said Akashic record? Hmm, apparently it exists in this dimension, too.

''So do you know them, or not? Wait, they're holding the…'' Noire said. Then I looked at what were they holding. It was a small purple gem. Wait! Could those be a CPU Memories, but there is only two and we are three.

''Huff, huff… Stop leaving me behind…'' Plutia said while panting. ''Hmm? Ooh, is that a rat? It's so adorable…!''

''Grr! I won't let them have it!'' Noire growled and ran toward them.

''Wait!'' I yelled and we followed her.

''You!'' Noire growled at them.

''Who the hell are you?'' The old woman said with a bored expression.

''It doesn't matter. Give me what you're holding. Now!''

''Noire, why so serious? Chill.'' The purplette said.

''Neptune, I think they have a CPU Memory. Two, to be more specific.'' I told her.

''Oh, okay. Wait, what?!''

''I don't know what's happening right now, but it sound like you're also after these, chu.'' The rat said. What was his name? Pirachu?

''I'll only say it once more. Hand them over peacefully. Now.'' Noire said.

''That was totally something a villain would say. I better join this parade!'' Neptune said. ''Yeah, hand 'em over, scumbags! Everything'll be peachy if you do what she says. Otherwise…!''

''Guys? Why are acting like a thugs?'' I said.

''What a noisy bunch of brats. Wait. You. Are you… Neptune?'' The old hag asked while looking at Neptune.

''Huh? How in the heck do you know my name, lady?'' Neptune said in surprise. ''Have I already become famous over in this world…?''

''Why? Though I've never met you I know with a single glance…'' She trailed off. ''You are the one person I hate the most in all of Gamindustri!'' I still think it's a stupid name.

''Uh, okay. I'd prefer if you didn't fall head-over-heels for me in such a wacky love-hate way.'' Neptune said awkwardly.

''Rat. Take these and go. I'll eliminate these twerps.'' She said.

''Huh? You cool with that, chu?''

''You'll fight us alone?'' Noire said in confident. For some reason, I don't think we can defeat her.

''Of course. You should be honored.'' The old hag said. ''You will be sent to your graves by none other than Arfoire, one of the Seven Sages!''

''Did she just said Seven Sages?'' I asked in surprise.

''Yeah, she definitely said, 'blah blah blah, Seven Sages!'' Neptune replied.

''Dude! Don't give that away, chu!'' The rat said in panic.

''Who cares? These fools will be dead very, very soon.''

''Whatever, I guess. It ain't no concern of mine what happens to the old hags of this world, bye!'' The rat said before he run away.

''Wait! You leave those right here!'' Noire said and tried to follow the rat, but she was stopped by Arfoire.

''Where do you think you're going? I am your opponent.'' She said while blocking Noire path. ''Don't worry. I'll kill you just as painfully after I finish with Neptune.'' Wait, what about me.

''Hey! Don't you ignore my existence!'' I yelled at her. Then she looked at me, and ounce she saw me her eyes widened for a few second before returning to normal.

''Actually, forget about that! I will kill the imposter first then Neptune.'' She said while smirking.

''Who are you calling imposter?'' I growled at her.

''It's not my style to kill swiftly! Show me your pitiful, disgraceful struggle to survive!'' She shouted. And then she was surrounded by a flash of light.

''What is up with this crazy lady? Is she going to turn into a dragon or something?'' Neptune said.

Once the light disappeared it revealed a furry girl with less clothing than before, and has what look like a four mechanical wings and she is holding a double sided red spear.

''Wait, did she just transform!?'' I asked

''Hmhmhmm. My final gift to you...'' Arfoire said. ''Burn my image into your eyes!'' She shouted while swinging her spear in the air. Then she immediately charged at us. Targeting me with a thrust from her spear, I barely was able to dodge it by jumping to the right, but she suddenly spins around and kicked me in the gut sending me to the wall.

''Cough, cough… What's wrong with this woman strength.'' I said while clutching my stomach in pain. ''I don't think the three of us stand a chance against her.'' …wait, three!? Where is plutia?

* * *

 **With Plutia  
3** **rd** **P.O.V**

Meanwhile with plutia, she left her friends to die at the hand of Arfoire, just to follow Warechu.

''Please waaaait, Mister Rat…!'' Plutia yelled while running toward him.

''Who's there?'' Warechu said startled.

''Phew. I finally caught up… awwwww, you look even cuter close up…!''

''Me? Cute…?'' he asked.

''Yeeeeep. Cute and cuddly…'' She replied.

''Hehehe. You got good eyes, kiddo.'' He said while blushing. ''However, I am not a rat. You may call me… Warechu!''

''Wah-ray-chew? Eww… That's not very cute…'' She said with a sad face.

''Wh-What'd you say!?'' He stuttered.

''Anyway, Mister Rat… ummm… '' Plutia said ignoring him while looking at him from head to toe.

''I said Warechu! Why're you staring at me?'' He asked in anger.

''I was looking for your outfit's zipper… is it on your baaack…?''

''This ain't no outfit, and there ain't no zipper! I'm the real deal! Ain't nobody in my skin but me!''

''Oh, really? Hmmmm… that might be a problem…'' She said while frowning.

''Why… is that a problem?''

''Um, bcaaaause… A stuffed animal rat is cute, but real rats are icky…''

''I-I-Icky!? I'll have you know that among my peers, I bathe about three times as often!'' He yelled.

''But real rats dig through trash and play in the poopy sewer…'' plutia said with disgust. ''Ewwww. You're soooo gross…!''

''Hey, enough's enough, chu! Knock it off, wouldja?'' He said and begins to walk away.

''And I bet you even...! huuuh?'' She stopped talking and started to run after him. ''Wait up, Mister Rat…!''

''Why're you so persistence?! How many time do I gotta say that I'm busy, chu?!'' He said in frustration.

''Um, ummmm, well…! Those thingies you're holding… What are they called again…?'' She asked. ''They're, uh… those things, right? The things my friends really, really want…?''

''Like hell I'd know, chu. But, those friends you mentioned. They're the one you left back there?''

''I dunnooo, maybe… They really want those things, so gimme, please…'' Planeptune CPU replied.

''Don't be a fool. You really think I can hand these over just like that?'' The rat yelled at her. ''Besides, those three are probably dead as doornails right about now.''

''…What does that mean? Are you saying something bad happened to my friends…?'' She asked fearing for her friends.

''I didn't do it, chu. Just chalk it up to bad luck and head on home, kiddo…''

''You know, if something happened to them, I might get angryyyy… Noire said not to, but…'' Plutia said to herself.

''The psycho talking to herself now… Ugh, my patience is at its limit!''

''It's okay to get mad at time like this, riiight? I gotta get back to them… Okaaay, I gotta get them outta trouble…!'' She said and immediately her body was surrounded by a bright light.

''Yipes! That's bright! Wh-What the deal, chu!?'' Ounce the light disappeared it revealed Plutia in her HDD form, also known as Iris Heart.

Iris Heart's appearance in this form is akin to a dominatrix. Her hair becomes iris blue while her eyes turn into a slightly darker shade of magenta. She wears a black, one piece bodysuit with high heels and traces of magenta on the legs, torso, and arms which is also accompanied by a set of matching earrings and a choker.

''Hmhmhmhmm, such impertinence from a tiny rodent…'' Iris Heart said.

''D-Did she transform…? No way… She…She can't be a CPU, can she?'' He asked in disbelief.

''A CPU? Who gave you permission to label me as such?'' She said with a cold tone. ''You'll call me her ladyship, scum!''

''N-N-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!''

* * *

 **With Hakuno  
Hakuno P.O.V **

Dammit! We weren't even able to scratch her. She is out of our league. And she wasn't even fighting seriously. At this rate everyone is going to die.

''Urgh… Are we… gonna lose?'' Noire said from my side while she is on her knees. and Neptune on my other side in the same position.

''Yikes… she didn't look this strong. Who would write a game where the main dies off so early?'' … I am not going to answer that…

''Dammit! I can't die here.'' I muttered to myself. But I can't even move, let alone fighting. And I don't want to run and leave Neptune and Noire to their death.

''Weak…'' Arfoire said and reverted back to her normal from. ''So weak that it annoys me! Why did I bother getting worked up over these peasants!?''

''Are you asking us or something? I mean, you're the one picked a fight and stuff…'' Neptune said.

''Silence! Every noise you make irritates me further!'' She yelled and then kicked Neptune in the face.

''Gahh!''

''Neptune!'' Both of us yelled at the same time.

''Enough! Time to end this!'' She said and was about to kill Neptune, but stopped and turned toward me. ''Oh, I almost forget. I promised to kill you first.'' She said before walking to me and taking a grasp of my neck and lifting me into the air, and then she begins to squeeze hard on it. I trashed around trying to escape her grip but to no avail.

''Haku\Hakuno!'' I heard both Neptune and Noire yell.

I can't breathe! At this rate I am going to die soon… sorry Neptune, Noire, I can't help you… As everything started to fade away, I felt something hard like a rock enter my mouth, and once it entered I felt the last command spell on my right hand becoming very hot and I was surrounded by a flash of light.

* * *

 **Phew, that's taken so long to write. So how was it? good? Bad? Or very bad?**

 **?: Finally! I can now kick this old hag butt.**

 **Hey! What are you doing here? You have to wait for the next chapter to fight her.**

 **?: But…**

 **No buts! Anyway, see you next time.**


	6. Chapter 5: Extra Fan-Service

**Hello everyone! Welcome to the fifth chapter of Extradimension Neptunia. Will this will be the first time I write a fight scene, so it will be probably bad.**

 **One more thing, this story might become a Harem story. I'm not sure yet, and if it become a Harem story it would be a small one.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

''Talking''  
'' **Attack''**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Extra Fan-Service**

* * *

 **Few Moments Earlier, With Yami  
3** **rd** **P.O.V**

With Yami, she is still watching Hakuno and the others (minus Plutia). ''Jeez, she really don't know how to hold back… oh, you're right.'' She said and then stood. Suddenly a slingshot materialized in her hand. ''Well… in worst case I will pop one of her eyes.''

She then used the slingshot to fire the CPU Memory at Hakuno gapping mouth. Once she saw the light surround Hakuno body, she let a satisfied smile cross her face. ''Hurry up and show me how your Goddess form looks like, Hehehe.'' As soon as she saw Hakuno HDD form her eyed widened, but only for a few seconds.

''I will really enjoy breaking her. kyahaha-'' She suddenly stopped laughing and looked behind her. ''tch, I won't allow anyone to interrupt the fight. After all, I need to see how strong she is.'' After she said that a blue jelly-like liquid begins to drop from her back. The liquid started to take the shape of Yami but with a white mask. Then the original Yami throw a small crystal at the clone.

After that, Jelly-Yami immediately begins to run to the opposite direction from where Hakuno and the others. ''Now all I have to do is to sit down and watch.''

* * *

 **With Plutia/Iris Heart  
3** **rd** **P.O.V**

Plutia or Iris Heart was flying as fast as she can toward while in one hand she is holding Warechu tail and in the other she holds the two CPU Memories. Suddenly something grabbed her leg.

''What the…'' She stopped to look at what was holding her, it was a hand made of blue jelly that extend from the ruins. Before Iris Heart could do anything the hand pulled her down and slammed her to the ground.

''Sorry, but I won't allow you to interfere.'' Yami clone said while retracting her hand.

''Hmmmm, you know, if you want to torment you, all what you have to do is to ask.'' Iris Heart said with sultry voice now standing on her feet.

''Nah, I think I will pass.'' She said while smiling. ''But I have a present for you…'' She said and threw the crystal she took from Yami near the CPU legs.

''You're jo…'' Iris Heart was interrupted by a strong light coming from the crystal blinding everyone around. The light disappeared, and in its place was a cube made of energy and Iris Heart was trapped inside it. She was yelling but there was no voice coming from her mouth.

''What was that? Oh, you are trapped here and can't talk? What kind of monster would do this to you…?'' She trailed off. ''Oh, that's would be me. But don't worry it will disappear after a few minutes.'' She said before her body turn to jelly and fell to the ground like before.

* * *

 **With Hakuno  
3** **rd** **P.O.V**

When the light begins to surround Hakuno body, Arfoire immediately jumped away and her eyes widened.

''That's bitch!'' She roared while glaring at hakuno. After all this is not the first time she sees someone transform. When the light vanished, hakuno appeared in her new form. Yes hakuno kishinami has become a CPU.

In her HDD form she has blonde hair that kept free, and green eyes with the power symbol in the middle, and her breast become a bit bigger. Her attire consist of a tight red body suit that somewhat exposes her chest and there is some golden lining on it. She also wears a red gantlets and long boots which also have a golden lining. She held a crimson long sword known as Aestus Estus: The Original Flame.

* * *

 **Hakuno/? Heart P.O.V**

What happened!? I was going to die, but that light suddenly appeared, and now I feel really, really strange, as if I am completely different person. Even my body feel different and my chest feel a bit heavier. When I looked down I was shocked. I mean, sure I wasn't completely flat chested, but these are at least as big as Saber maybe a bit bigger, so this is what its feel like to have a… wait! Hakuno you need to focus.

I started to look around my body, I noticed what I was wearing and surprisingly I wasn't embarrassed. What was most shocking was what I have in my right hand, it was… Saber sword!? But how?

''What!?'' I heard Neptune said. ''Haku become a CPU before me, that's so unfair.''

''Where did she even get a CPU Memory?'' Noire said in frustration. Wait…

''I HAS BECOME A CPU!'' I yelled in disbelief. Hey, even my voice has changed, although it sounds familiar. Well, at least that explain what happened to my body.

''Hmph, just because you become a CPU, that doesn't mean you can win.''

''Haku, you traitor! How could you become a CPU before me!?''

''Why every time I find a CPU Memory someone else use it before me?'' Noire said in frustration.

''Hey! It's not my fault that I have an EX luck whiles both of you has an E-'' Maybe that was a little bit harsh… Nah.

''Don't you fucking ignore me.''

''How come you get a free CPU Memory, and not me?'' Neptune said while pouting. ''I mean, come on I'm the main character… right? Right?''

''That's it!'' Suddenly the old hag yelled and transformed into her furry form. ''I'm going to kill all of you.''

''You mean the thing you are going to do anyway.'' Neptune said with a deadpan.

''Oh, I almost forgot about you. Well, let's end this.'' I told her while pointing Saber… well I guess it's my sword now… anyway I pointed my sword at her.

''Prepare to die!'' She said, swinging her spear at me, but this time I was able to dodge it easily. Then she tried to spin around to hit me like before but I kicked her in the face sending her back.

''What's wrong? Can't keep up?'' I said while smirking at her.

''Don't be full of yourself! Just because you land one hit, you think you can win!'' She growled and charged at me trying to stab me again but I parried it and tried to hit her with my sword. She barely jumped back to avoid the blade from cutting her in half. Then she attempted stab and slash me again, and again, and again, only for me to parry and block every attack.

Although I was able to stop all her attack, she almost got me a few times. This is bad; she seems to have more stamina than me. At this rate she might be able to hit me. I have to end it now!

''Okay!'' I exclaimed before jumping away from her. ''I will end this in the next attack.'' I said with confidence.

''Like hell you can! You think I didn't notice that you begin to feel tired. You might be strong and fast but it's pointless, you don't have any Share you won't last for long.'' She said while grinning.

Anyway I have to end it in the next attack. I have seen saber do this technique a lot of time, if I can do it I will win.

* * *

 **With Iris Heart  
3** **rd** **P.O.V**

With Iris Heart we can see the cube that imprisoning her started to fade away. As soon as the cube completely disappeared she shot to the sky to where her friends were leaving Warechu there.

''Maybe I after this I will play with my little darlings.'' She said with a sultry smile, and she seems excited for some reason especially when she looked at the two CPU Memories in her hand. ''Although, I wonder who should I give these to, all three seems like a good choice. Too bad I have only two.''

When she reached her destination she landed on the ground, but her widened for a bit from what was happening. Here in front of there was CPU fighting a… Furry?

''I wonder who is this lovely women.'' She muttered to herself.

* * *

 **Hakuno P.O.V**

''Here I come.'' I muttered to myself, and dashed towered the old woman as fast as I can. In less than a second I was in front of her.

'' **Rosa Ichthys (Veil of Petals)** ''

''What th-'' Before she end her I hit her with my sword on her face as hard as I can, but rather than hitting her with the sharp edge I used the not so flat side to successfully knocking her out (that's will leave a mark). Then she fell to the ground with a thud and reverted back to her normal form.

''Sigh… That take a lot of energy, well at least I won.'' I mumbled and looked back at Neptune and Noire. ''So, did you like the show?'' I asked them while smirking.

''Wow! That was awesome, almost as awesome as I am.'' She praised me. It really feels nice when people praise you.

''Emu, after all she never stood a chance.'' I said with pride… wait did I just said 'Emu'? Maybe it's just my imagination.

''Oh, really? Because I'm pretty sure that you were losing.'' She said then frowned at me. ''But seriously thought, I don't believe that you become a CPU and I didn't!''

''Well, look to the bright side, you're still alive, you can search for another Memory.'' I said with a genuine smile.

''Yeah, Haku is right, although if we find another Memory it will be mine!''

''Dream on!''

''My, my… it seems I was too late.'' I heard a woman voice coming from behind and I immediately turned around and pointed my sword at her.

''Who are you…? And what's wrong with your clothes?'' I said while narrowing my eyes. Damn it, I'm too tired… wait a second, her voice sound familiar.

''Hmhmhm, you look really lovely in this form, Haku.'' She said in sultry voice.

''Hey! I told you, don't call me Haku!'' I yelled at her… ''Wait! Plutia!? Don't tell me, this is your HDD form!''

''Why did you transform, Plutia?''

''Th-This sadist is Plutie? The spaced-out, gullible Plutie? Sadie is more like it…!'' Neptune said.

''Well, that's explain a lot.'' I said with a deadpan.

''That's so mean, and after I transform just to save you.''

''Well, Hakuno saved us. So, hurry up and revert back.'' Noire said.

''You're right. Too bad we won't need these.'' She said while showing the two CPU Memories from before. ''I guess I will just throw them away.''

''Those are…!''

''Oh! The CPU Mammories!''

''Neptune, it's Memories not Mammories!'' I told her.

''Oh, you want these, right?'' Plutia asked in a teasing manner.

''Of course we do!''

''Yeah, yeah! Gimme!'' Neptune said while extending her hand.

''If you want something, you know that there's a certain attitude you most adopt to get it.'' She said with a sadistic smile. ''If you want me to give these to you, what will you give me in exchange?''

''Wow, I was just joking about your luck before, but it seem that you both really have an E- rank luck.'' I said and Noire glared dagger at me.

''So, what would you want from us, Sadie? Uh-oh! Is it my sexy bod?! No! That's always off-limits!'' She said and hugged her body. ''But I guess, if it's you… Uh, it's embarrassing but…'' That was a bad idea Neptune.

''I-Idiot! When Plutia's in this form, she takes everything literally! Jokes are ineffective!'' She really looks sca- What the hell! That's feeling again! someone is watching us again, and the others don't seems to notice.

''Your body, hmm? Hahahaha! Not hal-'' She said but I cut her off.

''Okay! As much as I like to stand here and watch you harassing them, I have better things to do.'' I said and begin to walk away.

''Wait! Where are you going?'' Noire asked.

''I'm going to take a bath, you can join me after you finish being harassed.'' I said without looking back.

''You are abandoning us, just so you can take bath!?'' Neptune said, but I ignored her. Sorry Neptune.

''You know, you can stay and we will have _fun_. hmm.''

''Not interested.'' I said and then turned my head around to look at Plutia. ''Oh! And if we were going to have _fun_ , I will be the one on top.'' Oh god! Did I really just say that?

Anyway, after I said that I walked out of their view. Once I was far enough I stopped and begins to look around.

''Show yourself, I know you're there.'' I said.

''Oh, so you found me, huh.'' I heard a girl voice.

''You know, it's not really that hard, especially with presence of yours.'' Seriously though, her killing intent is ten times stronger than Julius.

Suddenly a girl jumped out of nowhere and landed in front of me. My eyes widened once I saw her.

''You're'' I muttered. She looks exactly like me. Well, expect that her hair is completely white and she has a bigger… um, breasts, and for some reason she is wearing Tsukumihara Academy uniform.

''Hello, other me.'' She said cheerfully and I narrowed my eyes.

''So you're this dimension me.''

''Nah, I'm just someone who look like you and live in this dimension.'' She said sarcastically… I guess.

''Okay… so what do you want?'' I asked her.

''Oh, I just wanted to say hi. That's and I want to take your soul.''

''If that's what you want, you could… Wait! Can you say that again.'' Maybe it was just my imagination.

''I said, I want to take your soul.'' How could she say that while smiling?

''But don't worry it's too early to take it now, so maybe after a few years. For now I just came to say hi.'' Thanks god, because I don't think I have enough energy to fight her.

''Although, I'm really surprised that you were able to defeat the old hag without any share. I mean, sure she's not as strong as the other one, but…'' She trailed off. Other one? What is she talking about?

''Well, since you're not going to fight…'' I said and reverted back. ''That's was weird… and embarrassing.'' I don't believe I said that to Plutia.

''Ohhhh! You really are cute when you're blushing. Too bad I can't take you as my pet. Well, I better leave.'' She said and started to leave.

''Hey, wait! I still have some questions.'' I yelled but she ignored me and continued on her way. ''Sigh… I can't force her I guess.''

''Oh, crap! I forget, I have to return to the Basilicom before Neptune and the others.'' I immediately transformed and flew to the Basilicom as fast as I can. ''Apparently I can fly too.''

* * *

 **Planeptune Basilicom  
Hakuno P.O.V**

Somehow I was able to get there before them and get into the bath. Anyway that's was a few minutes ago. As for now…

''Are you reeeeeady, Neppy?'' Plutia said.

''Ack! Th-The time has come, huh?'' Neptune said. ''It's going to happen… Plutie, take me away…''

''Here I coooome, Neppy…!'' She said and started to scrub Neptune back. ''You sure do look adorable right now.''

''You don't look with your hands, my good buddy! It's embarrassing! Be gentle and don't pinch me, okay?''

''Okaaay… I promise… wWwee, you've got…'' plutia said before I interrupted her.

''Can you two stop being creepy, or at the very least do whatever the hell you're doing now somewhere else where people can't see you.'' I blurted out. And all of them looked at me with a surprised look.

…

''S-Sorry, I don't know what got into me…''

''Why are you apologizing? You were right they are kinda creepy.'' Noire said.

''Oh, come on you two we have to give the reader some Fan-Service, have you even read the title?''

''Sigh… whatever, I'm getting out.'' I stood and started to walk toward the exit.

''Ehhhh… but we just got here…'' Plutia said looking sad.

''Well, I was here long before you.'' And by long I mean two minutes before you. The real reason that I am leaving is because it feel really weird to bath with them. After all I barely know them… maybe I am the one who have trust issues.

Suddenly something tackled me to the ground, and that thing was Neptune. ''Come on Haku don't be a party pooper, that's Noire job.''

''Hey!''

''Neptune! Let me go!'' I said while trashing around.

''Stop resisting, and let me wash your back.'' She said and begins to scrub my body.

''Wait! Neptune stop! I have already kyaah! Where are you touching!''

''Ooh, it looks like they have fuuuun… You too Noire… Face the other way…''

''Um, no thanks. I'm fin- hey! Stop it! I said I'm fine!''

''I'll make you sparkle-sparkle…''

''Kyaaah! Stop it! I can't take this! Gaaaah!''

''Neptune! I said stop!''

''Just relax while I wash your body.''

''Nooooo!''

* * *

 **After the Bath**

''That was pretty much a blast. Taking a group bath is good times!'' Neptune said cheerfully.

''Uh-huuuh…! Let's do it tomorrow, too…'' NEVER!

''Ugh… There's no way I'll ever get in the bath with you two again.'' Noire said with tears in her eyes.

''Sniff… I have been violated, again…'' Seriously, why everyone I run across, either try to kill me or violate, usually both.

''Neptune! Neptune!'' We heard a familiar voice, I wonder who is that.

''Do my mini-ears hear mini-Histy?''

''Oh, so that's who it is…'' I said.

''Huh…? I thought she froze…''

''She said she wouldn't be able to move or speak until she connected with the other… N-No way!'' Noire said in shock.

''I did it! A connection with the other has been established! Please hurry over here!''

''Y-Yeah! Here I come, ready or not'' Neptune replied and all four of us ran toward where Histoire is.

''You're connected, right, Mini-Histy? Where is she? Where's my Histy?'' Neptune asked.

''Please calm down. I'm bringing up the video feed.'' When the screen was turned on it showed an older-but-still-small version of Histoire.

''So, this is the other Histoire…'' I mumbled to myself.

''Whoa, it's Histy! Hey!''

''That's your Histy…? It's hard to tell if she big or not from the video…'' Plutia said.

''I can't believe it… she wasn't making it up…'' Noire said in disbelief.

''Yo, Histy! Can you see me? It's a-me, Neptune!''

''Yes. There is no mistaking you, Neptune. To think that you had been sent to another dimension…'' The other Histoire said.

''You think YOU'RE surprised? You know how I can get back, right?'' Neptune asked her.

''Well, about that…'' Let me guess don't know how to return her. Suddenly a girl pushed the other Histoire away from the screen. She looks like an older version of Neptune.

''Neptune!? Is that you, Neptune!?'' The girl said.

''Huh? That's …'' Neptune said. Maybe she is Neptune older sister or something.

''Please Nepgear, we are attempting to hold a very serious conversation right now.'' Histoire told… Nepgear? Huh? Another weird name.

''Let me see her! I want to talk to my big sister!'' Wait! Big sister!

''W-Wait, no, do not push your face so close to that…''

''Oh goodness, it really is you.'' She said after finally being able to push Histoire away.

''Whassup, Nep Jr.? Good to see you. How's the things?'' Neptune said while smiling.

''Oooh, looks like an older, smarter Neppy… So why did she ask for her big sister…?''

''Yeah, what wrong with that.'' I said.

''Hey! This is my touching reunion scene, so I want quiet from the bleachers. We get that a lot, though.''

''You disappeared so suddenly! I've been worried sick.'' Nepgear was on the verge of crying. ''I thought you'd… left me again…'' Wait! Again!?

''Hey, plug that leaky eye plumbing! I'm fine, and I'll be home real soon!'' Neptune said.

''Okay… I'm sorry… If I'd gone out working with you that day, this wouldn't have happened…''

''Excuse me, Nepgear. I hate to interrupt you, but…'' Histoire was cut off and shoved away by a little girl with a brown hair.

''Hey, Nepgear! Why're you hogging all the fun?!'' The little girl said.

''Well, I'm talking to my big sister right now, now…'' Nepgear replied timidly.

''With Neptune? So she's actually in another dimension?''

''Wait, is that a smaller version of Noire.''

''I wanna look, too…'' Said a girl that look the same as the one from before, except with a shorter hair. They seem to be twins.

''Do not crowd me all at once! Oof…'' Histoire said but she was pushed away by the others.

''Yay! Neptune, can you see me?'' Said the long haired twin.

''That's… another dimension? Wow…''

''It look kind of strange to me. Wait, is that MY big sister? Is she that dimension version of-'' so she is Noire sister.

''P-Please wait, everyone! I'm still talking to Neptune…'' Nepgear said.

''Bring us back really nice souvenirs! Like buckets of yummy kitty candy!'' I don't think they understand the situation.

''I'd like… a picture book…'' yup, they don't understand.

''If I get there, would I get to have two big sisters?!'' I don't think living with two Noire is a good idea, one is enough.

''Please stop pushing against me… there's not enough room…!'' Nepgear said.

''E-Everyone, enough is enough!'' the other Histoire yelled and pushed all four away, don't ask me how.

''Oops. The video feed is growing a tad choppy. One moment while I buffer.'' Our histoire said and the screen went black.

''Whoa, a connection error? Mini-Histy you better not 404 on us.''

''Yours looks like a pretty lively dimension, to say the least.'' Noire said.

''Yeah…'' it reminds of the time I spent on the far side of the moon. Well, before everyone… I was snapped out from my rather dark thoughts by the other Histoire who appeared on the screen again, and was panting.

''I managed to lock them inside a different room.'' She informed us.

''Oh, hi! Don't hang up on us again. My heart skipped a hop!''

''That was no fault of mine. Nepgear and her friends were interfering.'' She said calmly. ''That aside, let us discuss the matter at hand. Getting you home.''

''Oh, yeah. How do we do it?'' Neptune asked her.

''Well… I'm uncertain at this time.'' So I was right, she don't know how.

''Dun-dun-dunnn! Th-That's not gonna fly! You made me even use that crazy melodramatic noise from years ago!'' can't she take anything seriously?

''Th-There is nothing to be done. I only recently learned that you arrived in another dimension.''

''But it's your jobby-job to do something about it, right?'' Okay I now feel really bad for Neptune. ''It's cool. Even if you cheat a bit, nobody will bat an eye because you're Histy, my deus ex machine!''

''Do not demand such a thing from me! I will research and then contact you once I find a solution. Farewell.'' She said and the screen went black again.

''Whoa, come on! Histy, don't run away from your responsibilibuddy!'' that's not even a word.

''Neptune, she ended the call already.'' I told her.

''Gee whiz! The one time I need her, and she's completely useless!'' Neptune said.

''Don't worry I am pretty sure she will find a way to send you back.'' I told her while smiling.

''Cheer up, Neppy. Hehehehe…'' Plutia said Happily.

''Hmph… What's with the chortle, Plutie?''

''Weeell, if you're not going home yet, we can keep playing together. Sooo, I'm happy…''

''Jeez. You just smacked me with the blunt end of reality stick like it wasn't a big deal at all… Oh well. I'm having fun hanging out with all of you.'' Neptune said.

''Sigh… I still can't believe you literally fell from another dimension.'' Noire said while rubbing her temple. It seems that was too much for her.

''Hmm…?''

''What's wrong, Plutie?'' Neptune asked her.

''I've… been thinking…'' that's new. ''If Neppy… fell from another dime mention…''

''Dimension.'' I corrected her. Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

''Does that mean… Haku is from another dimension, too…'' Oh shit!

''That explain how she appeared in flash of light.'' Wait what!?

''Wait what!?'' Noire said.

''Well, when I was falling, Haku suddenly appeared out of nowhere.''

''And you didn't find that strange because…''

''I thought the light gave birth to her.'' I face palmed at that. She is kidding right.

''So, are you gonna explain or what?''

''Sigh… She is right. I am from another dimension.'' I said, looking anywhere but at them.

''So, why didn't you say something…'' Noire asked me.

''Well, number one, because you wouldn't believe me. Number two, because unlike Neptune I left my dimension willingly… kinda.'' I said.

''Wait why would you leave willingly…'' You mean other than the fact that everything there wants me dead?

''About that… can you give me some time? I can't explain it now… I'm not ready…'' I said while bowing my head and closing my eyes.

''Sigh… Whatever, you better have a good reason.'' She said and I sighed in relief.

''You are really a good friend, Noire.'' I told Noire.

''Wha! We're n-not a…'' She said with a red face.

''Of course we are. There is no need to be shy.'' She really acts like Rin.

''Well whatever.'' She said still as red as tomato. ''But don't expect me to be able to shower with my attention. I'm finally a CPU, so I need to hurry up and found my own nation…''

''Hey, since this is how things are gonna be for a while, let's have more fun, Plutie, Haku!''

''Yay! Let's play forever…!''

''Yeah…'' This place is really peaceful. I hope it stay like that… But nothing last forever… Well actually there is one thing…

* * *

 **Phew, that takes longer than it should, I blame university for that. Well I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **See you next time.**


	7. Chapter 6: Extra Learning

**Welcome to the next chapter of Extradimension Neptunia. Also, about Hakuno Building a nation, that will never happen because that will be too OOC.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

''Talking'' **  
**'' **Attack** ''  
'' _ **Saber**_ ''

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Extra Learning**

* * *

 **Otori Forest  
Hakuno P.O.V**

It has been three years since I came to this dimension and became a goddess, Sigh… being a goddess still makes me feel weird. Anyway, after we became a CPU's Noire was able to build her on nation and called it Lastation. As for me, I decided to stay in Planeptune for multiple reasons.

" _ **Praetor…**_ ''

The first reason is I really don't want to build a nation, and I don't think it's a good idea. I mean, I don't want to end up like Saber.

'' _ **Praetor…**_ ''

Also going with Noire is not an option. Even though it will make my life easier, that would have been the most awkward boring three years of my very short life, Speaking of which I just discovered that technically I'm three years old.

'' _ **Praetor…**_ ''

The second reason is Neptune and Plutia are idiots. I mean seriously, all what they do is playing around. I'm pretty sure if I left them alone they won't do any work, which mean they won't get any share, which also mean they will be weak and the Seven Sages will take advantage of the situation and will attack them or something worst.

'' _ **Praetor…**_ ''

Anyway, I decided to stay here and help them. I mean, if the three of us worked together we can make Planeptune the strongest nation Gamindustri. Sadly, that's not what happened; instead I'm the only one who does anything. Honestly it would have been okay if it was just doing Quest, but I also have to make food for them and help Histoire with the paper work.

'' _ **Praetor!**_ ''

What worse is that we're still the weakest nation, because while the other nations has one CPU we had three, so we consume our Shares three time faster.

'' _ **PRAETOR!**_ ''

'' _Oh, Saber what's wrong?''_ Oh, I forget to mention that, but after I become a CPU I was able to talk to Saber even while I'm awake through my mind.

'' _ **Don't ignore me, Master!**_ ''

'' _Uhh, sorry I was busy narrating-''_

'' _ **Monologuing…**_ '' Saber interrupted me.

'' _I was NARRARTING the story._ ''

'' _ **Sigh… Praetor how long are you going to stay here?**_ '' She asked in irritation.

'' _What do you mean?''_

'' _ **Master, you're monologuing to yourself in the middle of the forest.**_ ''

''Oh, right…'' I said out loud. I just finished my quest, I better return to the Basilicom. '' _Let's return home and take a bath.''_

'' _ **UMU.**_ '' She simply replied.

* * *

 **Planeptune Basilicom  
Hakuno P.O.V**

''I am back!'' I declared as I entered the room, and strangely enough the place was quite. ''Neptune! Plutia!'' I called out to them, but nobody replied.

''You've returned.'' I looked to my left to see Histoire.

''Histoire, where is Neptune and Plutia?'' I asked her.

''I send them to Lastation.'' She said, irritated for some reason.

'' …Why?'' I asked in confusion.

''I send them there to learn what being a CPU mean.'' She said still frustrated, Neptune probably done something stupid.

''I could teach them, you know?'' I said while pouting.

''That's what you said three years ago.''

''Hey! It's not my fault that they refuse to listen to me! And I doubt Noire will be any better.'' I told her, and she only sighed.

…

''By the way why are you angry?'' I gathered my courage and asked her.

 ***groan***

''She called you slow again, right?'' She glared at me. Oh crab, she is going to yell at me for hours, and I'm not going to deal with that. ''Well, I better go and help Noire.'' I said, and begin to run away.

''Wait!'' She shouted, but I ignored her and continued running.

After a while I stopped. Why was I running anyway? I mean I doubt she would have followed me. Sigh… I didn't even get my bath… Whatever, might as well go to Lastation, if I left now I might be able to catch with up with them. In a flash of light I transformed, and flied toward Lastation.

…

* * *

 **Lastation  
Hakuno P.O.V**

Finally, after flying for half hour I reached Lastation. The first noticeable thing about the place is the big building in the shape of bird, Knowing Noire this is probably her Basilicom. I reverted back to normal and walked toward the building.

…

Okay, I'm lost, where in the hell are they? This place is like a maze.

'' _ **Praetor, how can you get lost in a building and not in the Arena?**_ '' saber said.

'' _because I'm not forced to find two Triggers or die._ '' I replied. Suddenly I heard someone yelling from a nearby room.

''You think I meant it!? You're CPU's, but you just laze around for years on ends! Of course she's mad!'' It's Noire voice. Also, I'm pretty sure Histoire is mad because one of them commented on her processing speed. I immediately opened the door and entered.

''Hello!'' I said, and immediately Neptune and plutia hide behind me. What in the hell are they doing.

''Haku help! Noire is being mean to us!'' Plutia said.

''Sorry, but I'm kinda here to help Noire.'' Actually I only came here because I don't have place to go to.

''Hey! You're abandoning us!'' Neptune yelled.

''I wasn't on your side to begin with.'' I said with a deadpan.

''Hmph. Histoire is pretty sharp, sending you too here, This way I can teach them how to be a proper CPU's and teach you to be strict with them.'' Noire said with confidence.

''Yeah, let's roll with that.'' I muttered to myself.

''What did you just said?''

''Nothing.'' I should really stop saying my thought out loud.

''Anyway, hurry up and follow me everywhere!'' She said alarmingly excited.

''Wait!'' I yelled.

''What?''

''Can I take a bath first?'' I asked

''No! We have job to do!''

''Pleeeeease…'' I said while showing my best puppy dog eyes and it seem like it's working.

''F-Fine, j-just make it quick!''

''Yes!'' I exclaimed.

''Wow, I don't believe that worked.''

''Yay, we're going to take a bath.'' Plutia said cheerfully.

''No! You two are going to wait here with me!'' She ordered them.

''What!? That's not fair. Why does she get a special treatment.'' Neptune complained.

''Because while she was working for the past three years, you were only playing around.'' Noire said.

''That's not true… we also take a nap…'' Plutia really isn't helping herself. Whatever, I better hurries up before Noire change her mind.

* * *

 **Bathroom  
Hakuno P.O.V**

Once I stepped inside the bathroom I heard a girl voice. There's a girl in the bathtub and she is humming to herself, She is this dimension me, for some reason she keep visiting me from time to time. Even though she said she wants to kill me, she never tried to attack me or do anything suspicious.

''Sigh… What do you want?'' I asked her.

''Jeez, you don't need to be that rude.'' She said while smiling.

''Could you leave? I need to take a bath.'' I told her.

''Go ahead I am not going to stop you.'' She replied.

''I don't think it's a good idea to take a bath with the girl who wants to kill me.'' I said dryly.

''Oh, don't worry, I won't kill you now. You're not ready yet.''

''I'm still not comfortable with you, so could you please leave.'' Once I said that her smile turned from cheerful to seductive.

''Hmm, I wonder why you're uncomfortable. Is it because I'm trying to kill you?'' she paused and put her hand under her breast. ''…Or is it because you're jealous that my chest is bigger than you.'' My eyebrow twitched at that.

''They're not that b-'' I stopped mid-sentence and sighed. ''Look please leave, I'm in a hurry.''

''Tch, you're not fun at all.'' And with that she turned into goo and fell into the bathtub like every time.

''Oh great, I have to clean that now.''

* * *

 **Later**

After cleaning the bathtub and taking a bath, we followed Noire outside of her basilicom, and now Neptune and Plutia are whispering to each other, probably planning to run away from the job or something.

''I see you two are still chatting. You're really going to have to get serious someday.'' Noire said.

''Er, no! We're whispering about how much we're secretly moved Lastation is such a grand place!'' So, this is what she was planning to do. There's no way Noire will fall for that.

''Oh, yeeeeeeah, that's it… how did you make it soooo big?'' Plutia said cheerfully.

''Wh-What're trying to say? Making city this big is hardly difficult for a CPU.''

''I stand corrected.'' I murmured to myself.

''Nuh-uh. For us low-class CPU's, this is an S-rank ultra-miracle! Who could do it but you, Noire? It's so easy for you to do stuff most CPUs can't even dream of. I'm smitten! I wish I could do it!'' How could she fell for that?

''You really are soooo amazing. I want to be juuust like you…'' Plutia said.

''Wh-What with you two? J-Just so you know, flattery won't work on me!'' Noire stuttered.

''I'm pretty sure it's working on you.''

''But… maybe you're right. Some things are easy for me that other CPUs might have trouble with.''

''Hook, line, kitchen sink!'' Neptune whispered to herself. Also, I think it's sinker not kitchen sink.

''Mwahaha. So… we have a request, teach. We were hoping you could teach us how to do something easily that appears to have taken lots of work.'' Neptune said with a creepy smile on her face.

''Neptune remove that creepy smile from your face.'' I told her, and she ignored me.

''W-Well, if you insist. Fine. I'll teach you some shortcuts… Hey, hold on. Aren't you a CPU back in your dimension, Neptune…?'' Noire asked her.

''Huh? That I am, ma'am.''

''So… don't you know how to work? Thinking about our careers, you have way more experience.''

''Oh, she's right. Why is that…?''

''Th-That's uh… well, I mean, when you swap dimensions, common sense and how stuff is done changes.'' Neptune stuttered, and they don't seem to believe her.

''To be fair, she's right. I mean, everything in here is completely different from my dimension.'' I said while rubbing my chin.

''See, Haku agrees with me.''

''No, I'm not.'' I said, and she panicked.

''Uhhh, enough about me for once! It's time for professor Noire to start her big lecture, right?'' And she is changing the subject.

''Don't force the conversation into a difference direction.'' Noire said before sighing in defeat. ''I'm not doing anything special. I just follow the basics and remain faithful to them.''

''Bay… sicks?'' Plutia said in confusion.

''Basics.'' I corrected her.

''All what you have to do is solve the citizens' problems…''Noire explained.

''So basically doing quest, which I'm pretty good at.'' I said in pride. Thanks god, all these dungeon crawling I did in the Arena and the Sakura Labyrinth Did not go down the drain.

''Also, you have to make game hardware they enjoy, and use the profit to improve things.'' She continued her explanation.

''That I sucks at.'' I said while lowering my head.

''Oh-ho! What kinda hardware are you popping out of your mechanical oven?'' Neptune asked.

''Glad you asked! Our hardware uses a CD-ROM drive instead of carts. It even has external memory cards!'' who use CD these days. Then again for some reason even though Planeptune and Lastation looks like cities from the future, their games look like they were made in the nineties… maybe I am over thinking it.

''Lowee is still using outdated tech, and in terms of both memory capacity and cost efficiency, we destroy them!'' Sorry Noire, but your tech is outdated too… well, in my dimension that is.

''We tried to make hardware…'' Plutia said.

''Yeah, While we were between naps, we brain-showered something that supports CD-ROMs, too.''

''It's THAT thing, right? You just stack different consoles until users are buried in cords.''

''Now that she mention it, why don't we just release a new console rather than all these add-ons?'' I asked them.

''Because connecting little things together to build one big thing is every boy's dream.'' Neptune answered.

''I agree it's sooo cool…''

''I'm pretty sure that only apply to robots.'' I said.

''Anyway, let's chuck hardware disputes out the window for now. Basically, you think all we gotta do is work hard?'' Neptune asked while putting her finger on her chin.

''It's the most sound approach.'' I think the problem is that they never work, but if her advice will make my job easier who am I to complain?

''But we'll never be able to work as hard as you…'' Plutia said while pouting.

''S-Stop pouting, jeez…'' Noire stuttered.

''Wow, Plutia is really a master manipulator…'' I said to myself.

''Boooooo…''

''Um, well, this actually our nation's secret, but I can tell you one thing we're doing special.''

''…or Noire is just easy to be manipulated.'' I muttered again.

''It really special, so be grateful and listen.''

 **One explanation later**

''W-Well, that's how it works. Do you get it now?''

''So, you basically send people to do the job for you. Isn't that kinda like what Neptune does?'' I said.

''No! They only help me in my job! Also it's more complicated than that!''

''Hey, Neppy… think we can use this, too…?'' Plutia asked.

''You bet! We just gotta tell some person to go somewhere while we sit around and wait… and then profit.''

''Oh great, you make them lazier now.'' I complained while glaring at Noire.

''Anyway, let's get to work, okay.'' She said.

''That was a sweet tip! We're gonna go home now. Thanks, Noire!'' Neptune said, turned around and started to leave.

''Wait, what?'' I said in surprise.

''We're really happy you helped…!'' Plutia followed her.

''Huh? W-Wait, why're you leaving? We're just about to get started!'' Noire said in panic.

''Yeah, but we already got the lesson we needed, right?''

''Hey, come on… it's been so long since we all saw each other… I thought we could eat together and stay up all night talking… my bed's really big, y'know!'' Noire said, and she seems like she's about to cry

''No thanks! Later!''

''Bye-bye.''

''Wow, they really left…'' When I looked at Noire, she was really on the verge of crying. ''Well, if I want to, I could hang out with you.''

''Don't pity me!'' she yelled while pouting.

'' _ **She's really act like her.**_ '' Saber said in my mind.

'' _I know, right._ '' I mentally said while smiling.

''Why are you smiling?'' She asked, still pouting.

''Nothing… well, since you don't want me to stay, I guess I will leave.'' I said and then pretended to walk away.

''Wait! I never said I don't want you to stay!''

''But you said that you don't want my pity.'' I said teasing her.

''W-Well… I-I mean, I don't mind if you want to stay…'' she stuttered, and her face is completely red, probably embarrassed.

''Hehehe, I only wanted to see you all worked up.'' I said while giggling. Immediately Noire face turned from embarrassed to angry.

''You little!'' She seems like she's going to chock me to death.

''Calm down, and let's go play video games or something while waiting for them to return. After all, Histoire is probably going to send them back.'' I said and begin to walk towards the Basilicom.

''Sigh… Whatever, let's just return to the basilicom.'' And with that we walked to the Basilicom.

* * *

 **Lowee  
3** **rd** **P.O.V**

Here at the entrance of Lowee the golden haired girl from before is holding an old looking map, also she seems very angry.

''WHERE THE HELL AM I!?'' She suddenly yelled at the top of her lung, scaring the people around her. ''Hey! You Mongrel!'' she yelled at the closest guy.

''Sheesh kid, you don't need to yell. So what do you want?'' He asked while smiling at her.

''What's the name of this place?'' That was more of an order than a question.

''Huh? It's Lowee. Are you lost?'' She only glared at him, and turned around to leave, leaving him confused.

…

On nearby building, here we find Yami spying on the golden haired girl.

''Hehehe. Poor Goldie, She didn't even notice that she's moving in circles.'' She said while smiling from ear to ear. ''Don't worry Saber, even if she found her way there, she's three years late. Anyway let's go and play with Abnes.'' And with that she turned around and left.

* * *

 **Lastation Basilicom  
Hakuno P.O.V**

'' _ **Praetor, dodge!**_ '' Saber yelled in my mind.

'' _I know Saber I know!_ '' I replied, and rolled to the side to dodge my enemy kick. I tried to punch her, only for her to block it and kick me few times, before I jumped away.

'' _ **Praetor, at this rate you're going to die.**_ '' I don't need Saber to tell me that, after all I only hit her a few times, while she is kicking my ass.

'' _ **Dodge!**_ ''

'' _Huh?_ '' Distracted by Saber shout, my enemy rushed me with a few punches and ends it with an uppercut.

 **~Noire Win~**

'' _Saber, you distracted me!_ ''I yelled at her.

''See, I told you can't defeat me. This is fifth time in row.'' Noire said, smirking at me.

''You only won because you've been playing this game before me.'' I said while pouting.

''No, you only bad at this.'' I twitched at that.

''Well, it's the first time I plays a video game.'' Unless you count the Holy Grail War as a game.

''Wait, you didn-'' She was cut off when the door opened.

''We're back!'' Neptune shouted and entered the room. ''We made Mini-Histy mad again.''

''Hehehe… That's why we're back…'' Plutia said, but Noire only pouted and looked away.

''But for real, this dimension's Histy is such a baby when she's mad. She's got no funny bone installed!'' Neptune said while giggling.

''We thought we'd learn how to work reeeeally hard from you until she calms down…'' Plutia said, but Noire only ignored her and continued pouting. ''Ummmm… are you mad, too…?''

''Not really…''

''But your face is soooo angry… Neppy, you see it too, right?'' She asked.

''I can't tell. Noire's a pisspot all the time, whether it's in her face or her attitude.'' Noire twitched at that.

''What!? Don't call me a pisspot! That makes no sense! Don't talk like you know me!'' Noire yelled at her. Sheesh, she's really angry… then again if she's anything like Rin, she will probably forgive them in a few minutes.

''Uh-oh, I knew it… she is mad…''

''Only because she just ticked me off!''

''Hey, think of calm blue ocean, and then look at how sad Plutie's face is.'' Neptune said, trying to calm her down.

''Don't act like you have nothing to do with this! You two are both at fault, you know!''

'' _ **Praetor, won't you stop them?**_ ''

'' _Nah, they will sort everything out by their own._ ''

''Waaaaaah…!'' Suddenly plutia begin to cry.

''Wow, you made her cry. You're such a bully, Noire! Noire bullied a girl to tears!'' Said the girl who makes her friend do all the jobs for her.

''N-No I didn't…! Come on, it's okay… so stop crying, please?'' Now Noire is about to cry too.

''You… won't be mad anymore…?''

''I won't be upset with you two. I promise, okay?''

''Oh, okay. Hehehehe…'' Plutia said.

''So are you done guys?'' I asked.

''Oh! Haku you're here!''

''I have been here the whole time.'' I said with a deadpan. ''Sigh… Whatever, let's go do some work!''

''Do we have to?''

''Yes, because I want to sleep on my bed, and I can't do that while Histoire is pissed.'' I said while walking toward the door.

* * *

 **Lastation Guild  
Hakuno P.O.V**

''Let's start here for now.'' Noire said once we entered what look like a guild.

''This is where you get those Quest things, right?'' Neptune asked.

''I feel some sense of déjà vu.'' I muttered to myself.

''Yeah. If I tried to explain all the complicated bits to you first, you'd end up spacing out again. I figured I'd introduce things to you over time, as a way to get you into the habit of working normally.'' Noire explained.

''But doing Quests, really…? You're treating us like we're complete boobs! The dump kind!'' Neptune Said.

''I'm pretty sure she's treating you like that because you're complete idiots.'' I told her.

''Hey!''

''Yeah, but also this is something we can all do together, so…'' Noire mumbled while blushing.

''Noire… you have a cuuuute little smile forming…'' Plutia said.

''Th-That's not true at all! I'm not happy we all get to hang out together or anything.''

''Nice, Plutie! Her defenses went up, so she must actually be happy she gets to play with us after so long!'' Neptune said trying to tease her.

''Ugh, stop talking nonsense! I'm sacrificing my precious time to help you, s-so… I'm not happy!''

''Oh, really? But you were about to cry when they left.'' I teased her.

''No! I was not!''

''But there was a tears on your face.''

''Gah! There was something in my eyes!'' She yelled, with a red face. ''A-Anyway, let's just take a quest and go.'' With that, she took a random Quest and rushed to the door to leave, and we followed her. Maybe I over did it with the teasing.

* * *

 **And this was the sixth chapter, I hope you enjoyed it.**


	8. Chapter 7: Extra Trouble

**Welcome to chapter 7 of Extradimension Neptunia V. First thing first, I'm sorry for not uploading any chapter in the last six months. I will make sure to write the next chapter faster.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

''Talking''  
'' **Attack** ''  
'' _ **Saber**_ ''

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Extra Trouble**

* * *

 **Lastation Basilicom  
Hakuno P.O.V**

After we picked some quests, Noire send Neptune and to do them, and ordered Plutia to do the paper works. She said that they need to learn how to rely on themselves. So I and Noire returned to the Basilicom, and now she's talking to Histoire on the phone.

I on the other hand… well, I am doing what I usually do on my free time, searching for a way to separate me and Saber, and the only idea that comes to my mind is using magic. Well, the good thing is that magic is a common thing here they even have books about magic in the library… now the bad thing is I didn't find anything that can solve our problem.

So, since I couldn't find anything that will help us I decided to learn how to use magic, because my formal wears are only good for support and I shouldn't always depend on my HDD form… That being said, I am terrible at everything other than fire magic and even then I am bad at it, I mean seriously it took me three years to learn how to make a baseball sized fire ball. Sigh… at least I learned something. Maybe I should look for a teacher.

''Talk to you later.'' Noire said and closed the phone.

''So… is she still angry?''

''Yes, she is pissed.''

''Hmm? Are sure you're not making this up so we can stay?'' I asked her.

''Why would I do that!?'' She yelled at me.

''Because you're lonely?''

''I am not!''

''If you say so…'' Sigh… I wonder when will Neptune come back.

* * *

 **Seven Sages HQ  
3rd P.O.V**

Meanwhile in the Seven Sages headquarter, all the members of the seven sages are holding a meeting to discuss something evil or something, also Yami is here although she is just sitting to the side and eating candies, and probably not paying attention to what everyone says.

''What? Lowee's CPU is going to Lastation?'' Rei yelled.

''She's on her way there now. It'll take her a while, I imagine.'' The old man said worriedly.

''B-But this is bad, right? Oh… What'll we do? Whatever will we do?'' Rei started to panic.

''Why are you panicking over this? It's good for us if the CPUs end up killing each other.'' Abnes said.

''It's not as simple as that!'' Rei started to yells again. ''Whichever CPU loses, the people of that nation will be in trouble. Things may even escalate to a full-fledged war!''

''War!? That sounds awesome! That word makes my brain think of exciting thing!'' Copypaste roared as usual.

''War is exactly what we need. Watching human struggle to overpower one another is so grand!'' Arfoire said with an evil grin on her face.

''Wrong! Many will die if a war breaks out, and so many children will become little orphans…''

''Orphans!? N-No way!'' Abnes started to panic too. ''There's no way we can let a war happen! Who came up with this dump idea!?''

''It was you, my dear Abby. I'm not a fan of such icky and barbaric tactics, myself…'' Anonydeath said in a troubled voice.

''Same here. I'll be outta business if nobody's left to buy my pirated wares, chu.''

''What!? That'd be a big problem!''

''What will we do!? What will we do!?'' Rei said in panic, and at this point Yami has already ate all of the candy she have.

''Try to calm down, first of all. There is no use worrying about water under the bridge.'' Anonydeath said and started to think. ''But I wonder if it's too late for us to stop Lowee's CPU…''

''That would prove difficult. Her personality make her rather hard t- GAAAH!'' Suddenly Mister Badd was sent flying to the wall by a kick from you Yami.

''Shut up old man!'' She shouted at the now unconscious man. ''seriously what's wrong with this boring meeting.''

''Nobody invited you, chu.''

''sigh… Yami, could you stop knocking people out in the middle of the meeting.'' Anonydeath asked her.

''It's not my fault that the meeting is boring as hell and he can't shut up! Now entertain me!'' Yami shouted while jumping around like a little child.

''Hey, What are we bunch of clowns!?'' Copypaste yelled at her.

''Do you really want me to answer that question?'' she replied with a smirk on her face.

''Hey! You wanna fight!?'' he yelled in anger.

''Hmph, do you want me to break you again? Well, this might be more entertaining than this stupid meeting.'' She said and readied herself.

''W-Wait! If you two fight here you will destroy the place!'' Rei Shouted in panic.

''It's fine you can rebuild the place.'' Yami said.

''I-It's not fine!''

''Hey stop it! We have more important things to do!'' Abnes yelled.

''Huh? Like what?''

''We have to save the children!''

''How is tha-'' Yami stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, the hand belong to Anonydeath. ''What do you want?'' She said in annoyance.

''Yami you said you're bored, right?'' He asked her, and she only nodded. ''How about I give you something fun to do?''

''Tch… Fine, but if I didn't have any fun, then I will break you.'' She said while smirking.

''well, what I want you to do is…'' He trailed off.

…

* * *

 **Lastation Basilicom  
Hakuno P.O.V**

You know, there are a lot of weird things that happened to me since I got here, like surviving a very long fall… somehow, or turning into a goddess, but seeing Plutia come to Noire and say that she finished the paperwork is definitely the weirdest. I mean seriously, I always thought that she and Neptune incapable of doing any kind of work. I stood, and walked toward them.

''Umm, Noire can I see these paper?'' I took the papers from the equally shocked Noire, and to my surprise she actually finishes the paperwork… well most of them, there's a few one with a frowny faces, but that is still impressive.

''Umm, Haku… are you okay?'' Plutia asked snapping me out from my thoughts. I looked at Noire and she seems like she still don't believe it.

''Yeah, I'm okay. I am just surprised, that's all… you did a good job, I guess.'' I said while giving an awkward smile.

''Hehehe… Haku praised me.'' Plutia said, and suddenly someone opened the door.

''The breadwinner is back home!'' Neptune entered while holding up three papers. ''I finished three, count 'em, three quest today!''

''Three!? I-Impressive…'' Noire stuttered.

''Check this out!'' She yelled while holding out a bag. ''The client was so happy and said I did a good job, so he gave me a bag of goodies!''

''Ooh, that looks tasty… you're so lucky, Neppy…''

''Not to worry Plutie-poo, we can split the spoils later. Let's gobble 'em up later after dinner!'' Neptune said with a smile.

''Yaaaay…!'' Plutia cheered. Seeing Neptune and Plutia doing work is weird, and I don't think I like it… no what am I saying? I should be happy, this will make my job easier; also maybe I should reward them. I mean they surprisingly did a good job, although I wonder what I should do to them.

''Umm, Haku, Noire are you two okay. You look like you are in trance.'' Neptune asked and Noire was the one to answer.

''I'm okay. I'm just… surprised? Bewildered, maybe? You two can actually work, huh?''

''How rude, dude! I can work if I want. I just don't wanna, usually…'' Neptune replied and I twitched in anger.

''Yep, yep. If we don't work, Haku and Histy do it for us…'' Plutia said and I twitched again.

''You know, I was going to reward you, by letting you take a rest tomorrow , or maybe even ask Histoire to rise your allowance…''

''Wait, really!'' Neptune shouted in delight interrupting me, and I put a sweet smile on my face.

''Yeah, but after what you two said you are not having dinner tonight.'' I said while pouting.

''Huh!? But that's not fair!" she yelled while flailing her arms around in the air.

''You know what also not fair, you and Plutia playing around while me and histoire do all the work." I said still pouting. I mean seriously I'm okay with doing everything myself, but at the very least they should… I don't know; maybe stop treating me like I am their servant.

"Ehhh! Haku… you're angry at us…?'' Plutia asked.

''With the way you both treat her, of course she will be angry.'' Noire told her and when I looked at Plutia she seems as if she's about to cry.

''Oh come on Haku, you can't be still mad after seeing Plutie sad face.'' Good try Neptune that might work on Noire but not me.

''Waaaaah!'' suddenly Plutia started to cry… who am I kidding? That is totally working on me.

''Sheesh, stop crying…'' I said while patting her head. ''I am not really angry.'' Will I am more frustrated than angry.

''Sniff… really?'' She said with a puppy dog eyes.

''Yeah, so stop looking at me with these eyes.'' I said while uncomfortably looking to the side.

''Sooo, does that mean you'll ask to rise our allowance?'' Neptune asked.

''NO!''

''Ehhhh, you stingy!'' She yelled at me.

''Hey! Who are you calling stingy!? To begin with it was your fault that Histoire doesn't trust us with money." I yelled back.

''Wait a second, allowance? You're a CPU why would you need allowance?'' Noire asked, rising an eyebrow at us.

''Well… Umm… Basically Neptune and Plutia spent a lot of money on video games and other stuff, and then Histoire got angry at us, and you can guess the rest.'' I replied. I mean seriously who spent that much money on video games.

''Hey! What about you? You spent a lot of money on candies.'' Neptune said, and I immediately blushed from embarrassment. Sheesh, did she have to say that.

''Hehehe, Haku love candies…'' Plutia said with a big smile. And Noire gave me weird look.

''Hey, why are you looking at me like that? Everyone makes mistakes in their life.'' And I just happen to have a sweet tooth; also I never actually tried sweets before because of the grail war and what not.

''Sigh… And here I thought that you were-'' Noire was interrupted by the door being slammed open.

''Lady Black Heart! Lady Black Heart!'' Shouted a guard as he entered the room

''Hmm? The border patrol guard?'' She said.

''Oh, really? And here I thought we're done.'' Neptune grumbled.

''It's… It's terrible… Something so awful that it threaten our nation existence!'' he said looking terrified. Oh, god what is it now.

''Calm down and explain it to me.''

''U-Understood! I apologize. I got a bit worked up over it…'' He said and relaxed. ''Why does it always go to hell on my shift? If it were tomorrow, I'd be drinking alone at home…'' He started complaining, and I sweat dropped.

''Okay, now you're too calm! Stop complaining and explain!'' She yelled at him.

''M-My apologies again! So basically Lowee's CPU has invade!''

''What!?'' both me and Noire shouted at the same time. Sigh… and here I thought I will have peaceful life. Well, at the very least the past three years were peaceful umm… kinda.

''Lowee's CPU… that's Blanc! Uh, so where is she?'' Neptune asked. Oh right, she said that she knew her back in her dimension.

''I wanna say hi, too… tell us where she is, pleeeeease…''

''U-Um, I asked her to wait by the border for the time being.'' He said.

''She complied? So she's waiting there quietly? Did you leave a guard there with her?'' Noire asked.

''Oops… sorry! I panicked and rushed here, so I didn't think about it…''

''And here I thought the guards in Planeptune are incompetent.'' I mumbled to myself, although Noire heard me and glared at me, and then she directed her glare toward the guard.

''You dunce! That's YOUR job!'' She yelled at him again.

''A-And that's why I apologized!'' He yelled back. Is it a good idea for him to yell at his boss?

''Sounds like Noire hires people who are as difficult to deal with as she is.'' Neptune said while giggling to herself.

''You'll sound like a meanie if you raise your voice to him…'' Plutia said and started to rub the guard back. ''there, there… nice guard…''

''Such an adorable kindness…! You truly are a CPU!''

''Hey! Don't steal my citizen!'' She yelled and then sighed. ''Whatever. If she's serious about invading, it wouldn't matter if a guard were there or not.''

''But, if she was really invading she would already be here, so maybe this is just a misunderstanding.'' I told her hoping she won't rush to conclusion, and she seems to be thinking about it.

''Sigh… Whatever, I need to hurry!'' She yelled, and ran out of the room. Sigh… I just hope they don't fight; I really don't want to be involved in another war for the rest of my life. Although considering my luck and the fact I'm kinda immortal now I will probably end in one sooner or later.

''Haku, Let's go!'' Suddenly Neptune grabbed my hand snapping me out of my thought and started to drag me with her outside of the room.

''Wait for meeee!'' Plutia yelled.

* * *

 **Somewhere else  
3** **rd** **P.O.V**

After the meeting with the Seven Sages, Yami and Copypaste has left to do what Anonydeath asked them to do. Right now they're standing in front what look like a factory, although rather than standing in front of the door they're standing in front of the wall beside it.

''So this is the factory, huh? Okay, Copypaste smash the wall!'' She yelled while pointing at the wall.

''Huh!? Why should I do that? The door is right beside us, also why should i obey you!?'' He shouted at her.

"First, we can't enter from the door we're supposed to be the villains, villains don't use doors. Second, you're going to obey me because I am stronger than you." She said and jumped at his shoulder. "Now, smash through the wall!"

''Groan… Fine! I will smash through the damn wall! Raaaaagh!'' With a mighty yell Copypaste smashed through the like it was nothing all while Yami laughing.

* * *

 **Bandicrash  
Hakuno P.O.V**

After catching up with Noire, we traveled through the forest dispatching any monster that tried to attack us, thanks god they're just a weak ones. Wait a sec, if I said 'thanks god' does that mean I am thanking myself or am I thanking Neptune and the others? Anyway, right now we're near the borders between Lastation and Lowee.

"Golly, I sure do wonder what the Blanc of this world is like.'' Neptune said excitedly.

"You look so excited, Neppy… What kind of girl do you know her to be?'' Plutia asked.

''Uh, she's quite, smart, and calm. If left alone, she could read books for the rest of forever.'' Neptune said, She kinda sound like Rani.

''So she's everything you're not.''

''Hahaha, yeah, I guess.'' Neptune replied while scratching her cheek. "But when we hang together, we're pretty good pals. Oh! And if I act silly, she's great at making blunt comebacks!'' They sound like a good friend.

''I see. So what does that mean? Are you better friend with her than the me in your world?" Noire said.

''Now, that's a toughie. I mean, Noire is Noire, so… wait… are you jealous, by chance?" Neptune asked.

''She totally is.'' I said.

''No I'm not! Who would be ever jealous of that?!''

''Aww, don't worry about it! I heart you plenty, Noire!'' Neptune said trying to tease her, and she succeeded because Noire face became as red as a tomato.

''You've got it all wrong! A-And now you're saying you 'heart' me? That's not…'' I cut Noire off when I saw a girl standing a little bit away from us, and it look like she's in her HDD form, the girl has a petite body, her eyes are crimson red with the power symbol in the middle. She has a short sky blue hair expect for two long bangs. She wears what look like a white and red one-piece swimsuit, although the coloring makes it look like a bloomer. This girl probably is Blanc.

''Neptune, is that girl there is Blanc?'' I asked her.

''Whew, nice timing… where is she?'' Noire said in relief.

''Boo, things were just getting' good! But okay. Where's Blanc?'' Neptune asked and I pointed at the girl. ''Oh, yep, that's totally her! But… Ack! Guys, stay away from her when she's HDD'ed up!''

''Hmph. She's serious, isn't she? If it's a fight she wants, then I need to activate HDD, too!'' Noire said then in flash of light she activated her HDD and I immediately blushed once I saw her transformation. Her black hair turned into pure white and her eyes are now are lime green with power symbols in the middle. Like Blanc she wears a grey and black swimsuit like battle suit (if you can call it that) that reveal a lot of her umm… cleavage. Jeez, do all CPU wear clothes like that. Then again I never saw Neptune in her HDD maybe she doesn't wear a swimsuit like the rest of us.

''Aww, wait for us…'' Plutia said then turned towards us. ''We should go, too…''

''No way! Blanc's usually nice and quiet, but when she's pissed, she's crazy terrifying! And when you toss HDD into the mix…'' She said in horror.

''Please tell me she's not another Iris Heart.'' I said while shuddering at the thought. After all, one Iris Heart is more than enough; I learned how terrifying she is in the past three years.

''Ummm. Well, she is more of a berserker than a sadist.'' Neptune said. Now that I look at her, the girl named Blanc seems very angry, and she also seems to be talking to herself. I looked to my side to see Neptune and Plutia hiding behind a bush while holding twigs in their hands.

''…What are you doing?'' I asked with a sweat drop.

''Hiding…'' Neptune simply said.

''I am pretty sure she can see you.'' I told her.

''Don't be silly, there is no way she can see us. Anyway, aren't you gonna hide too?'' She said.

''No thanks.'' I said then watched as Black Heart flied towards White Heart, black and white fighting, huh? That's kinda cliché. I just hope they don't really fight.

''Sorry for the wait. Here I am!'' Noire said while putting her hand on her hip.

''Shit! NOW you show up? Your timing really sucks.'' Blanc said with a glare.

''Don't curse at me. That's a rude greeting.''

''Whatever! Hmph. I'm not the one going around with that nasty face.''

''What nasty face? Well, let me introduce myself.'' Noire said not fazed by the insult. ''I'm Lastation's CPU, Black Heart. This is a surprise. I never thought the illustrious Lowee would have a little as their CPU.''

''Can it, pigtails! Don't they teach manners to new nations? You like keeping your guest waiting forever.'' Blanc retorted.

''Aww, oops. Sooo sorry.'' Noire said sarcastically. ''No, seriously. I am sorry, but we can't let just any suspicious stranger into our Basilicom.''

''… You're too damn cocky. You're just some newbie CPU.'' She spat.

''And there goes the older generation, feeling threatened by the newer, smarter generation. That all you got?'' Noire said and Blanc glare intensifies. Oh great, now they're definitely going to fight.

''Uh-oh, scary times, you guys! Blanc is getting crazy mad!'' Neptune said in fear.

''Is she really that scary? Because she doesn't seems that scary.'' I asked. I mean, she only look angry, she doesn't have that disturbing aura Iris Heart had and BB also had the same aura… and the two alter egos… and maybe other me… Why am I surrounded by psychos?

''Haku, you only say that because you didn't get hit by her hammer… or axe.'' She said.

''Wait, she dual wield an axe and a hammer?!'' not gonna lie, that's kinda cool… and Impractical.

''Not really, she normally use hammer, but when she transform she use axe.'' That sounds more impractical.

''She sounds scary…'' Plutia said.

''Your HDD is way more frightening!'' I told her.

''I agree.''

''Aww, you two are so mean. I'm always very nice…'' Plutia said with a smile.

''No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, you're not.'' Neptune replied while shaking her head rapidly.

''You don't have to shake your head that many time. Theeen… do you wanna compare now? I'll transform and we'll go talk to Blanny…!'' She said with a disturbing smile.

''Yikes! No, stop! That is definitely not cool!'' Neptune said in panic.

''I agree with Neptune, because you'll probably make thing worst.''

''What the hell's up with those idiots shouting while pretending to hide in those bushes?'' Blanc suddenly said with irritation. Wait a second, when she said 'idiots' does that include me, I mean I'm not hiding with them.

''They're Planeptune so-called CPUs…'' Noire replied.

''Hey! What is that supposed to mean!?'' I shouted, but Noire only gave me a glance and returned her attention to Blanc. She ignored me! And after I stayed with her when Neptune and Plutia left her! now I am angry…! Huh, that's weird usually I don't get angry at things like that.

''Maybe you should think harder about the people you associate with.'' Blanc said. I am the one who should think harder about who I should be friend with. Sigh… Then again I had a lot of fun living with Neptune and Plutia… I guess.

''Th-That's none of your business! Why are you even here? What business does Lowee's CPU have in my nation?'' Noire asked and Lowee's CPU started to panic.

''Th-That's, uh…well… Your dumbass nation doesn't impress me much, and, uh…'' She said trying to change the topic.

''Don't dodge the question. It's got to be a big deal if the CPU herself came all this way.'' Noire said in a serious tone making Blanc panic more. ''No matter how much you dislike my nation, I can't think you'd come here just to bitch at me.''

''Uh, of course there is more to it! I'd like to meet a CPU with that much time to kill!'' Blanc replied.

''Exactly. I'm pretty busy. Can you get to the point already?''

''D-Don't rush me, dammit! Ready to pull the crap outta your ears?! Uhhh, so…'' She trailed. Jeez, did she really come here for no reason? That's seems suspicious.

''Lady Black Heart! We have a situation! A serious situation!'' suddenly a guard shouted, he's the same guard from before.

''Huh? You again?'' Noire exclaimed, and Blanc sighed in relief.

''Wow, I thought he was just some throwaway NPC.'' I flinched once Neptune said that. ''But this is his second appearance. I never would have guessed it! You're an impressive dude, you know that?'' Wait, what is so impressive about him appearing twice.

''Huh? Um, thank you for your kind words…?'' he said in confusion.

''Yeah, but it's too bad he didn't get an actual name…'' Plutia told her.

''U-Um, well, actually I do have a name…''

''Don't you see, Plutie? The shock is that an NPC without a name has made another appearance.'' she said and I flinched again, please Neptune stop saying NPC. ''If he had a name, everyone'd know that he'd pop up again later, see.''

''Ooooh, now I get it…'' Plutia replied.

''An enlighteni-'' The guard was about to say but I interrupted him.

''Could you stop playing around and tell us what the serious situation is?'' I asked him while trying not to be rude.

''Oh! You're right! I slipped out of character!''

''So what happened? Tell me already!?'' Noire started to yell.

''Yes! I received word that someone is attacking one of our nation's software manufacturing factories!'' He said.

''Oh great, terrorists…'' I mumbled to myself. Sigh… Could this day get any worse?

''Who's responsible!?'' Noire yelled again.

''Uh, I don't really know… That's kind of why I used the generic pronoun someone.'' He told her. Once again is it okay to talk to your boss like that.

''Yes, I know that much, jeez! You surely know the foe's number, and the scale of damage…?'' She questioned.

''Oh… no, sorry… I didn't listen to the whole report.'' Wow, he's really incompetent.

''As soon as we're done here, this guy's fired.'' I think this is a little bit harsh, and after looking at guard face I feel bad for him. ''I should go over there! So, hey, Lowee's CPU!'' She said while looking at Blanc.

''Huh? Whaddaya want?''

''I don't know why came here, but you better not pull any other unnecessary stunts. You got that?!'' She warned her and gone towards Lastation.

''A factory assault? I feel like this has happened to me before, so we'd better go, too. Smell ya later!'' Neptune said and started to follow Noire.

''Sigh… I guess I have to go too.'' I said and followed them.

''Bye-bye!'' Plutia followed us. Sigh… I feel like things will start to get worst from here.

* * *

 **And this is the end of the seventh chapter of Extradimension Neptunia. And I hope to see you next time… whenever I am done with the next chapter.**


	9. Discontinued!

**I hate to say this, but I decided to discontinue this story. As for the reason behind that, well it because after I reread the first six chapters I realized how poorly written the story is. Not only that, there is a lot of missed opportunity. But don't worry, instead of completely abandoning this story I decided to rewrite it. So stay tuned for that!**


	10. Rewrite

**So I just wanted to say that's the rewrite is out… Yeah, that's all!**


End file.
